YuGiOh! Alternate Endings
by Sailor Millennium
Summary: I'm reallyreallyreallyreally sorry for not updating!!! I was grounded! (Acutally still am...) but happy early birthday, R Amythest! This chapter's for you! (Chapter 7 up)
1. Default Chapter

Voiceoutofnowhere : Long ago...when the pyramids were still young...Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power...but these "Shadow Games" erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world... until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away...Imprisioning it into the mystical Millenium Items. Now, five thousand years later, a boy named Yugi, unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle...  
  
Authoress : WAIT!  
  
Voiceoutofnowhere (AKA Yami Yugi) : *annoyed voice* What?!  
  
Authoress: We already know this part! Or, at least the majority of us Yu-Gi- Oh! obsessives! Besides, It's always on the beginning of the Cartoon Network Eppies!  
  
Yami : *still annoyed* Your point?!  
  
Authoress : You don't have to do it! You can take a break! 'Sides, they only show five of the seven Millennium Items! Every time I see that picture and someone says seven, I say: "Dude, that's only five!" Hee, Hee! ^-^  
  
Yami : You're weird.  
  
Authoress : I know! Again! I've had too little sugar today! You see, when I don't have enough sugar, I'm HYPER! WHEEEEEEEE! I'M THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF OTHER PEOPLES!  
  
Yami : It's "people." You, who is an expert in grammar, of all people, should know that.  
  
Authoress : I DON'T CARE! I NEED SUGAR! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! M-W-A! MAPLEWOOD ACADEMY! MY SCHOOL!!!! YAY!!!!  
  
Yami : You scare me.  
  
Authoress : Hush! Or I'll turn EVIL!  
  
Yami : It's Pandemonium!  
  
Authoress : Yep! GOT ANY SUGAR?!?  
  
Yami : *rummages through pocket* Gum.  
  
Authoress : THAT'LL WORK!  
  
Yami : Ok. *tosses gum to Authoress*  
  
Authoress : ^-^ *Chews gum* Num, Num, Num! I'm back to normal! *Looks at wrapper* (Extra SUGARFREE Gum) *Looks a little insane* WHAT?! SUGARFREE?!  
  
Yami: *LOL!*  
  
Authoress : *STILL Lookin Insane* DID YOU DO THIS ON PURPOSE?!  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop* No! Someone switched my gum!  
  
Yami Bakura : *Snickers* *Does Dr. Evil sign (ya know, pinky to lips)*  
  
Authoress : YAMI BAKURA!  
  
Yami Bakura : Eep! Um, Yes, Sailor Millennium?  
  
Sailor Millennium (me) : WHERE'S MY SUGAR?!  
  
Yami Bakura : I- I don't know!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *Grabs Yami Bakura by the collar* Yes you do! Now, for the last time... *shakes Yami Bakura insanely* WHERE'S... MY... SUGAR?!?  
  
Yami: I would answer her if I were you. You don't want to get a hyperactive brunette in a Sailor fuku angry. *chuckles*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *Glares at Yami, still holding Yami Bakura* If someone doesn't give me sugar, YOU'RE NEXT!  
  
Joey : *Walks into the craziness* Hey! Wazzup? Wha?! What're think you're doin' Sailor Millennium?!  
  
Sailor Millennium : * Stops shaking Yami Bakura, glares and points at him (Yami Bakura)* HE STOLE MY SUGAR!!!  
  
Yami : Actually, It's my sugar, Sailor Millennium.  
  
Sailor Millennium : WHATEVER! BUT I CAN'T FIND MY CANDY STASH!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : *quietly* uh, oh...  
  
Joey : Uh... *pulls out candy bar from pocket* Here, Sailor Millennium, take this. Jus' turn back to normal! Please!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *drops Yami Bakura and runs to Joey, snatching candy bar* Yay! Three Musketeers! My favorite! *Eats it quickly* Num! Num!  
  
Yami Bakura : Ow.... @_@  
  
Sailor Millennium : *voice turns from insane to sweet* Thanks, Joey-kun! I feel a lot better! *hugs Joey*  
  
Joey: *blushes mady*  
  
Yami Bakura : *glares at Joey*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *Turns to Yami* Oh, Yami....  
  
Yami : *looks worried* Uh, Yeah?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Sorry about that sudden outburst. I just didn't have any sugar today! You know my mom... *thinks back to mom inhaling all the candy and hardly giving her any* She's a chocoholic! Anyway, to the point of this fic!  
  
Yami Bakura : *stands up and glares at Sailor Millennium* How DARE you accuse ME of stealing your sugar! For that, I should steal your soul!  
  
Sailor Millennium : ~_~ You're a THIEF, Yami Bakura! WHO ELSE would be that STUPID to steal my low but secret stash of candy? Hmmm..... I wonder... *looks at Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura : HOW DARE YOU! YOU PATHETIC LITTLE...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *Death glare* How did you find my secret stash anyway?!  
  
Yami Bakura : O_OU!!! Never mind! *smirks, says cooly* You said yourself that I am a thief, and thieves never reveal their secrets...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *scowls, mutters* Like Magicians... ANYWAY, like I said before I was RUDELY interrupted *glares at Yami Bakura*, to the point of this fic! Thank you for being so patient! I have an idea for making alternate endings (not parts, or I'd be copying Elvish Violinist of Ra, Beckie, and DNS, and I don't like copying) of Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes! I have one here, one that my brother and I made up together! (Actually, he just gave the general idea, some details {like the clothes Bakura and Yami Bakura wear... O_o} and I did the rest!! ^_______^) It's the Eppie when Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi duel for their Millennium Items and Yugi's friends' souls (I decided to pick on Yami Bakura for revenge... Bwhahaha... ~_^) Enjoy!  
  
Yami Bakura : WHAT?! This can't be good...  
  
*Begin * Y.Bakura: First I will play the Lady of Faith in attack mode *does so* and then the card that will have you in total humiliation: *shows card to all* The change of clothes! Yugi: Don't you mean change of heart? Y.Bakura: No! The change of clothes! Yugi: Okay... but isn't that Bakura's favorite card? Y.Bakura: And a very magical card it is! With this card I can change your clothes. The very robes you have on will become... something else! Everyone:WHAT?!  
  
Yugi: No way! I refuse!  
  
Y.Bakura: MUAHAHAHAHA! You won't have a choice in the matter! The change of clothes card can allow me to change any opponent's monster's clothes! And I choose you little Yugi!  
  
Joey: You're demented!  
  
Tea':That's just wrong!  
  
Tristan: Man, I would understand if you wanted to change Tea's clothes, but Yugi's...  
  
Tea': HEY!  
  
Tristan: Eep! I'll shut up now!  
  
Yami: LEAVE THE YOUNG ONE OUT OF THIS!  
  
Y.Bakura: Why should I? By changing his clothes, I change yours as well! You're here to guide and protect him? Then protect him against this! *Throws down card*  
  
Yugi: Ahhhh!  
  
Tristan, Joey, and Tea': Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Ahh!-Huh?!  
  
*Bakura appears in stripper's clothes*  
  
Everyone except Y.Bakura: HUH?!  
  
Bakura: *Turns REALLY red*  
  
Lady of Faith: *Blushes, then starts batting eyelashes at Bakura*  
  
Joey: (to Y.Bakura): You want Yug in DAT?!  
  
Yugi (to Bakura)*Trying to ignore the present situation* Bakura! So your soul was sealed into your favorite card, too!  
  
Bakura: *sighs* I want to help and get out of these clothes, but we must act quickly Yugi! *Flies up to Y. Bakura and Y.Bakura is now in stripper's clothes, then Bakura returns to the field in normal CoH robes* I've changed his clothes instead of yours!  
  
Yugi:Huh?  
  
Y.Bakura: ARGH!  
  
Bakura: I'll humiliate him while you attack me. You can win against the evil Bakura!  
  
Yami:*Holding back laughter but failing*  
  
Yugi: I can't! I'd be destroying you, sending you to the graveyard!  
  
Bakura: (scoffs) I don't CARE! I just wanna get out of these clothes! Besides, It's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit! And this is payback! Ain't it sweet?  
  
Y.Bakura: BE QUIET YOU...*curses Bakura in Egyptian*  
  
Bakura: *ignoring Y.Bakura* So what are you waiting for?! DO IT!  
  
Y.Bakura: BE QUIET!!!  
  
Yami: *Stopped laughing and is now serious* I have a better idea! *Millennium Puzzle glows* If the dark power of Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, then perhaps the magic of my Millennium puzzle can but them back! *while he's saying this Y.Bakura and Bakura switch bodies and Bakura's back in his own body... you know what I mean, doncha? I don't have to explain all this, right?*  
  
Joey: All right! Our Bakura's back where he belongs! And it's about TIMEg!  
  
Lady of Faith: *sniff* (can't believe her crush is now gone)  
  
Tristan: But where's the evil dude?  
  
Y.Bakura *In Bakura's place, STILL in stripper's clothes*  
  
Y.Bakura: WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE!  
  
Lady of Faith: *Giggles and glomps Y.Bakura*  
  
Yami: *Smirks* Listen closely Yugi! Use the power of the Dark Magician! Send them to the graveyard! NOW!  
  
Yugi: You got it man! I'm don't wanna see the lady of faith hitting on Yami Bakura anymore! And I DEFINATELY don't want to see those freaky clothes either! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y.Bakura: Ugh! AHHHH! *Sent to the graveyard with LOF*  
  
*Now in graveyard*  
  
Y.Bakura: The Millennium Puzzle was almost MINE! *hears a giggle* Oh, no... *turns around to see Lady of Faith*  
  
Lady of Faith: *giggles again* You're HOT! *Kisses his cheek*  
  
Y.Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
*End*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yes, I know this is TECHNICALLY a part, but the ending to that eppie is boring, so why even bother putting that in there? I have no offense to Bakura, so don't think I do. (please don't attack me rabid Bakura fangirls!!!) Yami Bakura on the other hand... *growls*  
  
Yami Bakura : HOW COULD YOU?! WHY, SAILOR MILLENNIUM? WHY?!  
  
Yami and Joey: *laughing like crazy*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Humph! Serves you right for stealing my candy! Speaking of which... I want it back!  
  
Yami Bakura : Never! Not after what you did!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *Calmly* Give it back, or I may just torture you in another chapter...  
  
Yami Bakura : *thinking* Should I give it back to her...? *imagines what Sailor Millennium could do in next chapter and shudders* Fine! Here! *Hands Sailor Millennium a small bag of candy* *Thinking again* Actually I like her a lot... I was just flirting...  
  
Sailor Millennium : ^-^ Thank you! Now, for the next chapter, I'll let you decide! Send me anything that you'd like to see here, and If I like it, I'll post it! Please review, and go easy on the flames! See ya! *munch, munch* ^-^ Yay! Candy!  
  
Yami Bakura: There she goes again... *sneaks a smile at Sailor Millennium, who doesn't notice since she's eating candy*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Hee, Hee! *Munch, Munch* 


	2. English TeachersLittle sistersTwin Broth...

Sailor Millennium :^.~ Hi! I'm Back! And look at all the reviews! So many!  
  
Yami Bakura : Yay.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Hush, you! Anyway, some of you were wondering why the other people from YGO! were not here. Yugi, Tea', Tristan, and Bakura went to a soccer game, so they weren't here to see the craziness in the last chapter! Gomen! Oh, and Kaiba... He's not going to be here, he's got a business meeting... thing, or somethin'. Gomen Again!  
  
Joey : I don't like soccer dat much, and I had to visit my sistah, so I didn't go. I dunno what havoc Sailor Millennium would've caused if I didn't visit her afterwards!  
  
Yami Bakura : I know what she would have done. SHE WAS GOING TO KILL ME!  
  
Yami : Is that such a bad thing?  
  
Sailor Millennium : *giggles sweetly*  
  
Yami Bakura : * looks at Sailor Millennium, blushes slighly* SHUT UP, PHARAOH!  
  
Yami : Did I just see you bl-  
  
Yami Bakura : I SAID SHUT UP!  
  
Sailor Millennium : All right, break it up, you two! Honestly, I don't know what Yami Bakura's PROBLEM is, geez! *sighs* Anyway, here's the rest of the YGO cast!  
  
*Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Mai walk in*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Hi guys!  
  
Yugi : Hi!  
  
Sailor Millennium : How was the soccer game?  
  
Yugi : *looks a little embarrased* Well, I don't really know... *blushes* I kinda fell asleep...  
  
Tristan : Yeah, his head landed on Tea's lap!  
  
Tea' and Yugi : *Blush madly*  
  
Tristan : Man, you should've been there, she was stroking his hair and everything!  
  
Yugi : *turns to Tea', blushes, asks softly* You were?  
  
Tea' Well, I, uh, um, uh... *blushes* yeah...  
  
Bakura : *clears throat*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yes, Bakura?  
  
Bakura : It was a tough match, but eventually, we won.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Great!  
  
Yugi : *whispers* Thanks, Bakura.  
  
Bakura : *whispers* No problem.  
  
Mai : I was at the mall.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Hmm? What'd you get?  
  
Mai : Oh, not much, just 20 pairs of clothes (the latest fashions of course), makeup, all the latest jewelry, designer shoes...*keeps yakking*  
  
Everyone : *Sweatdrop*  
  
Sailor Millennium (and Yami Bakura): I shouldn't have asked. (You shouldn't have asked) *these were said at the same time*  
  
Sailor Millennium :*glares at Yami Bakura* Since when did you just have to put your two cents in?! *turns to Bakura* Bakura, can you read his mind and tell me what the heck is his problem?!  
  
Bakura : Sure. *pauses, then grins and says slyly* Oh, I see...  
  
Yami Bakura : *glare* You wouldn't dare, aibou!  
  
Sailor Millennium :*ignoring Yami Bakura* What? Don't keep me in suspense!  
  
Bakura : *grins again* Well it just so happens that Yami Bakura-  
  
Yami Bakura : ERASE HIS MIND!!! *flash*  
  
Bakura : Huh? Wha? What happened? I can't remember anything!  
  
Sailor Millennium : YAMI BAKURA!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : *smirk, asks innocently* What?  
  
Sailor Millennium : If I can't find out what your problem is, I'll EXPLODE!  
  
Yami Bakura : Then you'll just have to prepare yourself to explode, because I would never tell you.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Oooh, you're askin' for it...  
  
Mrs. Siepman (my english teacher, she's very strict, has a british accent)*appears out of nowhere* : Stop!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Wha? HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!  
  
Mrs. Siepman : It does not matter! I just saw you write "askin". That is not proper grammar! That is "slangwage", not language! You better correct it right now, or your english grade will drop twenty percent!  
  
Joey : Since when did a fanfic become an english paper, you old English hag?! No offense to English, Bakura!  
  
Bakura : ???  
  
Mrs. Siepman : *hits Joey on the head with a ruler, she hasn't done that in class before, at least to my knowledge...* I'm not English! I'm from South Africa!! And it's not fanfic! It's fanfiction! *lectures* MEAT ON THE BONE!  
  
Everyone except Sailor Millennium and Mai (because she's still talking): Meat on the bone???  
  
Mrs. Siepman : *turns to Sailor Millennium* Well, Ms. Kirei...?  
  
Sailor Millennium : *dully* No skeleton answers. That means that you don't write just a plain sentence, or shorten a word incorrectly. *sighs*  
  
Mrs. Siepman : Correct. And why are you in those dreadful revealing clothes?  
  
Yami Bakura : Your last name is Kirei? *thinking* Great! I can finally find her phone number!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Mrs. Siepman, I'm not in school, and I'm village**(see below)! I'm at home now! Does everything revolve around school for you?  
  
Mrs. Siepman : Mostly.  
  
Sailor Millennium : *sigh*  
  
Mrs. Siepman : Well, are you going to correct it, or lose twenty percent on your grade...?  
  
Sailor Millennium : There! 'Oooh, you're ASKING for it...'! HAPPY NOW?!  
  
Mrs. Siepman : ^_^ Quite! *dissapears*  
  
Tea' : That was weird...  
  
Sailor Millennium : Um... I think we should avoid words like 'wierd' or she may come back...  
  
Mrs Siepman : *wierd ghostly echo* DEAD WORD! (word that isn't good in English... at least to her... -_-* )  
  
Sailor Millennium : *Falls to the ground in despair, crying* Why won't sombody just send her away??? *hic, sob*  
  
Yami Bakura : Ring, make that English Teacher mute and never to return here!! *Ring starts flashing with golden light*  
  
Mrs. Siepman : What the?! *mute*  
  
*In Graveyard*  
  
Mrs. Siepman: *looks and sees reaper of the cards* O.O!!!! *screams, but mute*  
  
Sailor Millennium : O.o What happened to Mrs. Siepman???  
  
Yami Bakura : *scary, scary voice* Oh, I only sent her to the Graveyard for an enternity. It's not so bad. Really... The Reaper of the Cards will only claim her soul, that's all... *evil chuckle*  
  
Sailor Millennium : What?! WHY?!  
  
Yami Bakura : You wanted her to go away... I just did as you asked. *smirk*  
  
Sailor Millennium : I didn't ask YOU!!!! And I didn't want her to go to the GRAVEYARD!!! Think of what the other faculty will do to me!! *shudders* *points at Yami Bakura* BRING HER BACK!  
  
Yami Bakura : *coolly* Now, why should I do that?  
  
Sailor Millennium : BECAUSE I'LL BE ON THE FACULTY'S BAD SIDE!!! And you don't want to know what I'll do to you if that happens!! *cracks knuckles*  
  
Yami Bakura : *smirk* I'll bring her back...  
  
Sailor Millennium :*happily* YOU WILL?!?!  
  
Yami Bakura : IF...  
  
Sailor Millennium : Uh, oh...  
  
Yami (to Yugi) {Blackmail alert}  
  
Yugi : *nod*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *uneasily* If what...?  
  
Yami Bakura : Oh, you'll find out... Do you agree?  
  
Sailor Millennium : I don't think I have a choice in this matter... Yes.  
  
Yami Bakura : Good. *Ring flashes, and Mrs. Siepman is back in her duplex, with voice but erased mind*  
  
Mrs. Siepman : ???  
  
Sailor Millennium : She's back, and okay... *heavy sigh of relief*  
  
Yami Bakura : *Clears throat*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Now what?  
  
Yami Bakura : I've done my end of the bargan... now you have to do yours.  
  
Sailor Millennium : *Uneasily* What do I have to do?  
  
Yami Bakura : Oh, I know you hate me...  
  
Sailor Millennium : Your point...?  
  
Yami Bakura : So, to make you humiliated, and for my revenge for the last chapter... *grins* You have to kiss me!  
  
Sailor Millennium : WHAT?!  
  
Everyone else (including Mai) : O.o  
  
Sailor Millennium : NO WAY!! I REFUSE! I REFUSE! That would be my first kiss! NO WAY!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : *coolly* Have it your way... I'll just send that English teacher to the graveyard again...  
  
Sailor Millennium : But...But... *pouts* *glumly* Fine. You win.  
  
Yami Bakura : *smiles* I always do.  
  
Yami : *cough* yeah, right *cough*  
  
Sailor Millennium : But I am NOT doing this in public... so... will you guys excuse us for a moment?  
  
Yugi : Good Luck...  
  
Joey : You'll need it.  
  
Yami Bakura : *glare*  
  
Sailor Millennium : (when Yami Bakura's not looking) *gives a face that says: "I agree!"*  
  
*Yami Bakura and Sailor Millennium walk into a room* *door closes*  
  
Yami : Besides you, Aibou, she's the bravest soul to walk the face of the earth.  
  
Everyone else : *Nod, Nod*  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Yami Bakura *thinking* I've waited for this moment a long time... *smirks* Are you ready?  
  
Sailor Millennium : * depressed sigh* Let's just get this over with.  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile, with the gang*  
  
*A little girl about 5 years old enters the room, she looks like a chibi version of Sailor Millennium, except with a baby blue dress and with white socks with little frillies on them with white shoes* Her hair is pulled back partly and in a white bow*  
  
Little girl: Hi! Dwo you know where mwy bwig sister is?  
  
Joey : It's Chibi Sailor Millennium!  
  
Yugi : Your big sister?  
  
Little girl : Ya! She's rweally tall, like dwis much! *points to ceiling*  
  
Tristan : *laughs* I don't think she's that tall...  
  
Little girl : And she looks awot like mwee! ^____________________________^  
  
Tea' : Kawaii!  
  
*Door opens*  
  
Everyone : ???  
  
Little girl : What's dwat?  
  
*Sailor Millennium running out to the bathroom to brush her teeth*  
  
Yami Bakura : *grinning* *notices little girl* Who are you?  
  
Little girl : I'm wooking for mwy sister!  
  
Yami Bakura : Who?  
  
Joey : Sailor Millennium. Speaking of which, I wonder if she's still alive...  
  
Yami Bakura : Shut up, or I'll send you all to the Graveyard!  
  
Little girl : You can't swend mwee to the Gwaveyward! My bwig sister will bweat ywou up!  
  
Yami Bakura : Not so.  
  
Little girl : Uh-huh! Mwy bwig sister says that she bweats up this meanie called Yami Bakurwa!  
  
Yami : *Laughing his head off*  
  
Yami Bakura : *growls*  
  
Yami : *still laughing* Well, tomb raider, the little one does have a point there...  
  
Yami Bakura : Shut up Pharaoh!  
  
Little Girl : But I tink she wikes him, though.  
  
Yami Bakura : What?!  
  
Little Girl : Everwy time I say "Yami Bakurwa" She gets all wred!  
  
Yami Bakura : * grins slyly* Really? Tell me more, young child.  
  
Everyone else : O.o  
  
Little Girl : But my bwig sister said not to twell anywone... oopsies!  
  
Yami Bakura : ???  
  
Little Girl : Oh. NO!!! *sobs*  
  
Yugi : What's wrong?  
  
Little Girl : She twold me not to twell anywone about her turning wred! SHE'S GONNA KWIL ME!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : I'm back, I think I brushed my teeth good enough... *spots Little Girl* O.o JOYCE?!  
  
Little Girl (Joyce): Hee, hee... Hwi, um, Saiwor Millenniwum!  
  
Sailor Millennium : WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
  
Joyce : Mommy said that you hafta look at mwy new dwess! ^____________________^ Isn't it pwetty?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yeah, it's kawaii.  
  
Joyce : Weally? YAY!  
  
Yami Bakura : *grinning at Sailor Millennium*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *sweatdrop* Okay, Joyce, you just got here, right? You didn't talk to anybody?  
  
Joyce : Umm... I tawked to tis guy! *points to Yami Bakura, who is still grinning*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *even BIGGER sweatdrop* ABOUT WHAT???  
  
Joyce : Uh, you...? Hee, hee... ^______^U  
  
Sailor Millennium : WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?!?  
  
Joyce : Dat you get all wred when I tawk about Yami Bakurwa...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *Turns red* *points to Yami Bakura* JOYCE, THAT IS YAMI BAKURA!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : *chuckles evilly* *whistles innocently*  
  
Joyce : WHAT?! I'm sorwy!  
  
Sailor Millennium : JOYCE, HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?  
  
Everyone else : O.O!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *points to Yami Bakura, blushing* I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!  
  
Joyce : Tat's not what you saiwd! *covers mouth hastily* Ooopsies!  
  
Yami Bakura : *evil grin* It seems your little sister begs to differ...  
  
Sailor Millennium : JOYCE!!!  
  
Joyce : I'm outta here! *runs away with dust cloud behind her*  
  
Yugi : O_o Wow. She's fast.  
  
Everyone else except Yami Bakura and Sailor Millennium : *nod, nod*  
  
Sailor Millennium : WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER I'M GONNA...  
  
Yami : *Restrains Sailor Millennium * Okay, now... Calm down... Take a deep breath...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *Takes a deep breath* *Sigh*  
  
Yami Bakura : *chuckling*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *glares evilly* WHAT IS SO FUNNY, YOU SNOW HAIRED, TOMB ROBBING, FREAK?!?!?!  
  
Yami Bakura : *teasingly* Oooooh, fiesty. Just the way I like it!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *glare* *slight blush*  
  
Yami Bakura : *slyly, but teasingly* What's that I see? Did I just see you blush, my dear?  
  
Sailor Millennium : NO!!!! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : Denial is to be expected in the face of pure evil... *grins*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *scoffs* You got that right on the pure evil part!  
  
Yami Bakura : *still grinning* You better believe it, babe!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *BLUSH* *glare*  
  
Yami Bakura : Now THAT was a blush!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *thinking* Now, how do I get out of this one?!?!? *looks at other people to see Yami Bakura grinning, and everyone else : O.o* *thinking again* Wait, I know!!! *faints*  
  
Yami Bakura : WHAT THE?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : @_@  
  
Yami : WHAT DID YOU DO, TOMB RAIDER?!?!?  
  
Yami Bakura : I DON'T KNOW!! *shakes Sailor Millennium* WAKE UP!!! YOU'RE NOT DEAD, ARE YOU?!?!?!  
  
Yugi : Calm down, you two. She just fainted, that's all.  
  
Yami Bakura : Fainted?!?  
  
Mai : Whenever you're too stressed or maybe when there's not enough blood going to your brain, you faint. It's not really serious.  
  
Tea' Yeah, she'll wake up soon.  
  
Joey : She probably died 'cuz of Yami Bakura's flirtings...  
  
Yami Bakura : *enraged, grabs Joey by the collar* DO YOU WANT TO BE SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD FOR AN ETERNITY, RASH MORTAL?!?!?!? Because I can certainly do so right now, if you don't shut up!!!  
  
Joey : O_O!!! NO, I DON' WANNA GO TO THE GRAVEYARD!!!! *thinks back to where he was being chased by the Reaper of the Cards* O_o NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : I didn't think so... *drops Joey*  
  
Joey : OW!!! @_@  
  
Yugi : *sweatdrop* Joey, are you ok?  
  
Larry (my twin brother ) : What's going on here??? *sees Sailor Millennium* WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?  
  
Yugi : Sailor Millennium fainted. Looooong story. If you want to know the details, ask Yami Bakura...  
  
Larry : *glares at Yami Bakura* I'll ask later... But since my sister's fainted... wait a sec! This is wierd! She's never fainted before!  
  
Mai : Hon, believe me. She's out. She was pretty stressed.  
  
Larry : Okay. I guess I'll take over, then...  
  
Joey : *recovered* Bout time we got to the point!!!  
  
Larry : *sighs* Okay... Sailor Millennium said she liked this suggestion from Blue Lagoon Loon, and also since she was her first reviewer, Sailor Millennium decided to post what she wanted!!! Thanks, Blue Lagoon Loon , and my sister thanks you for reviewing! This is when Joey's duelin Kaiba!  
  
*begin*  
  
Joey : Uh.. Garoozis?  
  
Garoozis: *destroyed by Rabid Horseman*  
  
Joey : Umm... Rude Kaiser! *thinking* Man, Kaiba's done for, wait until he sees the card I laid face down while he wasn't lookin'! *silly grin*  
  
Kaiba : What are you gawking at, you monkey?? Never mind. Rabid Horseman, attack!  
  
Rabid Horseman : *attacks RK, then is destroyed shortly afterward*  
  
Kaiba : o.O??! WHAT HAPPENED?!?  
  
Joey : Well, Kaiba, take a look at dis card! *holds up none other than... Crush Card?!?* *grinning* I jus' happened to "borrow" dis card from ya when Yuge had your deck!! *goofy laugh* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?!? *looks at disk system* *says VIRUS* My deck is getting infected! *glare* WHY YOU-  
  
Joey : Who's the scared lil' puppy dog NOW?!? Now all your monsters above 1500 attack points are useless, along with trap cards! All RIGHT! *turns to Yugi* YUGE, YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR DIS DAY TO COME!! Thanks for fallin asleep so I could snatch Kaiba's deck! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yugi : Uh... Sure, Joey... Heh, heh...^ ^U  
  
Kaiba : !?@?!$$#&*!*!*  
  
Tea' : Kaiba! You know swearing's not allowed!!  
  
Kaiba : OH, SHUT UP!! *whacks Tea' on the head with cartoonish mallet*  
  
Tea' : Ow... @_@  
  
Joey : Hehe... Now, I play... Red Eyes Black Dragon!!  
  
*REBD appears*  
  
Kaiba : Your Red Eyes is strong, but it pales in comparison to my beast. *Holds BEWD card* Oh, crap...  
  
Joey : Wha's da matter, Kaiba? Forgot dat I have dat Crush card active??? Hehehe... BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tristan, Yugi, Bakura : *sweatdrop*  
  
Tristan : He's taking this WAY too personally.  
  
Yugi : He's going insane...  
  
Bakura : Yeah, go figure...  
  
Joey : HEY! You're supposed to be on my side!!!  
  
Yami : *takes over* Well, are you going to play, or just stand there?!?!  
  
Joey : Oh, fine. I play Dragon Nails, which raises Red Eyes by 700 points!! (A/N: Is it 700, or 600? Cause I remember Rex Raptor playing it and REBD was raised to 3000, but in the Virtual Reality Eppies, it was 700... Oh well...) And I play dis card face down!! *does so* Let's see you beat that!!! ^_________^  
  
Kaiba : *thinking* Now, what am I going to do??? All I have is the Hitatsumi Giant, and Saggi, the Dark Clown, and they're weak... I can't lose this!! I REFUSE!! *looking scared and worried*  
  
Kaiba Haters (including Yami and Joey) KODAK MOMENT!!! *snap a TON of pictures*  
  
Yami : *looks at camera* Hehe... I can use this for blackmail... Just think of the things I could torture Kaiba with ... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Tristan, Bakura : *even BIGGER sweatdrop*  
  
Tristan : Are we the only SANE people left???  
  
Bakura : Well, if you don't include Kaiba... *looks to see Kaiba jumping up and down like a madman, cursing* Nope, we're the only sane people left...  
  
Tristan : God, help us all...  
  
God : NO WAY!! Sorry, but YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!!!  
  
Tristan, Bakura : *anime crash*  
  
Kaiba : Well, I'll just play a card in defense mode! *does so*  
  
Joey : ^_________________________^  
  
Kaiba : WHAT ARE YOU GRINNING AT?!?!?  
  
Joey : Take a look at dis card too, Kaiba!! *shows it* Defense Paralysis!!! (A\N I know, I know, It's "Stop Defense"... but hey!!! Defense Paralysis sounds cooler!!) Dat means... ^________________________^  
  
Kaiba : That means I can't have any cards in defense mode!!! And that means...!!!!  
  
Joey : *trying to sound like Yami* YOU LOSE!! RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!! OBLITERATE!!!  
  
*REBD uses Inferno Fire Blast* *Destroys Saggi the Dark Clown*  
  
Kaiba LP : 0  
  
Joey LP : 500  
  
Joey : YEAH!!! I WON!!! OH YEAH, WHO ROCKS?? THAT'S RIGHT, JOEY ROCKS!!! I RULE!! I'M BAD, YA KNOW IT, I'M BAD, I'LL SHOW IT!!! (and so on...)  
  
Kaiba : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (echo)  
  
Peggy : *hears Kaiba's screaming and senses what just happened* Hmmm?? What's this? It seems that Kaiba-boy's lost another duel... This time to Joey-boy.... That means... hahahahaha....  
  
*Tommorrow*  
  
Paperboy : Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Seto Kaiba lost duel to Joey Wheeler! Total Humiliaton of the Century!!! Extra!  
  
*Back to today*  
  
Peggy: Hehehehehe....  
  
*Back with Kaiba and the others*  
  
Kaiba : WHY?! HOW?! HOW COULD I LOSE TO HIM?!?!? WHY?????????  
  
Joey : *STILL trying to sound like Yami* You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game...  
  
Yami : QUIT TRYING TO ACT LIKE ME!!! *snatches ElViRa's Acme Mallet of Doom and whacks Joey on the head*  
  
Joey : OWW!!! @_@  
  
ElViRa : HEY!! THAT'S MINE! *grabs AMofD and knocks Yami senseless* Hmph! *leaves*  
  
Tristan : Now what?  
  
Bakura : I don't know.  
  
Joey & Tea' : Wha...?  
  
Tristan : That was quick, Joey.  
  
Tea' : ???  
  
Joey : What happened??? *thinks for a sec* OH, YEAH!!! I KICKED YOUR BUTT, KAIBA!! Now, SIT AT YOUR MASTER'S FEET, WHERE YOU BELONG!!!  
  
Bakura : *whispers to Tristan* Doesn't that happen a few epidsodes after this???  
  
Tristan : *whispers back* Quiet. He's having fun.  
  
Kaiba : *dressed in dog suit* *whimpers like a dog*  
  
Kaiba Haters (again) : Look! ANOTHER KODAK MOMENT!!! *snap a LOT more pics*  
  
Yugi *in control now* : *also snaps* I know if I don't do this, Yami will KILL me... Sorry Kaiba...  
  
* better end there, before this becomes TOO insane, sides, dunno what to put next...*  
  
Larry : Hey! That was GREAT!!!!  
  
Joey: YEAH!!! DAT WAS AWESOME!!!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR KAIBA TO SEE DIS!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Huh? uh... What happened??? Larry??? What are you doing here???  
  
Larry : I took over for you.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Thanks. If you didn't, I believe chaos would've consumed this chapter...  
  
Joey : To tell ya the truth, I think it already happened BEFORE Larry came...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *glare*  
  
Yami Bakura : YOU'RE BACK!!! *hugs and kisses her right on the lips*  
  
Sailor Millennium : O.O!!!!  
  
Larry : WHAT THE...?!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone else : *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi : Well, Bakura, it's been nice knowing your Yami... sort of.  
  
Bakura : Ditto.  
  
*kiss ends*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *slaps Yami Bakura. HARD.* WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?!?  
  
Yami Bakura : Um.... O.o * thinking* I'm in for it...  
  
Larry : DUDE, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!  
  
Tristan : Yami Bakura's dead. Well, sort of...  
  
Joey : *nod, nod*  
  
*hear fighting in the background* *HUGE dust cloud* *Hear Yami and Joey scream "I wanna help!!!" as they dissapear in the dust cloud* *dust cloud soon dissapears after a long time*  
  
Yami Bakura : X_X  
  
Sailor Millennium : My heroes! *hugs Yami and Joey* *pats Larry on the back* ^-^ Thank you!!!  
  
Yami : I rather enjoyed that. *grins*  
  
Joey : Aww, no problem! I always wanna help a distressed damsel! ^_______^ Duh, Duh, Duh, Duh!!! Super Joey!  
  
Mai : *rolls eyes*  
  
Sailor Millennium : ^____^U Hee, hee...  
  
Larry : If he EVER does that again, let me know. *glares at Yami Bakura*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Kay! Thanks, Larry!!! Bye!!!  
  
Larry: Bye! *leaves*  
  
Yami Bakura : X_x  
  
Sailor Millennium : We should leave, too! I hoped you liked this insane chappie!! I promise for all you Seto-lovers, He WILL be in the next one!!! Sorry about the bashing, though! Don't get me wrong on the bashings of Tea and Seto! They're also favs of mine!! But I will even make him skip a conference meeting if he has to, to be here!!! Oh, and Elvish Violinist of Ra, if you're reading this, (or if anyone can get a hold of her) can I borrow your "Acme Mallet of Doom" for myself??? I may need it for a certain someone if he won't leave me alone...*glares at Yami Bakura* I don't wanna get hit by it for not asking permission!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! NO FLAMES!!! Well, if any, please be mild??? *sweet puppy dog eyes* Thankies!!! BUH, BYE!!!!! ^__________________________^  
  
P/S: This alternate ending (sort of... -_-) was made possible by the... MAGICAL PLOT HOLE DEVICE!!! Hehehehe!!! And I don't own ElViRa, or her AMOfD, but she does!! And this is not a God-bashing fic either!  
  
**Village: Ya see, at Maplewood Academy (A high school) there are dorm students (who live in the dorm, duh...) and students that are close enough to school that they don't have to live in the dorm, who are called "Village Students" (some people call us "Village People"... O.o) I knew you guys would be confused, so I cleared things up a bit!! Hee, hee! Maplewood ROCKS!!! Maplewood! RAH, RAH!! (seriously, it beats public school ANYDAY!!! No offense!!) ^__^ 


	3. The War of the Kaiba haters and Kaiba Lo...

Sailor Millennium : Hiya! Guess who's back...  
  
Yami: Back again.  
  
Yugi : Millennium's back.  
  
Joey : Tell a friend.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Joey : Guess who's back, Guess who's back, Guess who's back, Guess who's back...  
  
Sailor Millennium : Hehehehehe!!! Eminem... Actually, to tell ya the truth, I've only heard "Slim Shady" from him, (not even all of it!) and nothing else, so the ONLY way I know this part is from someone I know who is a pretty big Eminem fan. Otherwise...  
  
Yami Bakura : You've never heard EMINEM???  
  
Sailor Millennium : *death glare* SO?!? *takes out fire extinguisher and directs it at him menacingly* SAY SOMETHING SMART AND YOUR HAIR WON'T BE SO PRETTY ANYMORE!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : O_O!!!! *shuts up*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *puts trusty fire extinguisher away* That's better. ANYWAY... I promised all of you Seto Kaiba fans that he'd be in this chapter!!! I had to drag him out of another meeting, but he's here!  
  
Kaiba Lovers : YAY!!!  
  
Kaiba Haters : *scowl*  
  
Sailor Millennium : ^ ^U Uh... Yeah. Anyway, heeeeeeere's Seto Kaiba! Drumroll please!  
  
Marleigh (a friend of mine) : *drumroll*  
  
Seto : *walks in with Mokuba* *drumroll ends* Hello, Sailor Millennium.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Hi!  
  
Kaiba Lovers : *Cheers*  
  
Kaiba fan #1: Wow, he's so cute!  
  
Kaiba fan #2: I just luv that charm!  
  
Kaiba Haters : *scoff* *roll eyes* *grumble: "Yeah, right." "In your dreams, maybe." Etc, Etc...*  
  
Mokuba : Hi Everyone!  
  
Joey : Hi Mokuba! *dully* Hi, Kaiba.  
  
Seto : Hi, puppy dog.  
  
Joey : PUPPY DOG?!?!?!?!?! *thinks* Wait... Oh, YEAH! GOTTA TELL HIM ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *grins*  
  
Seto : What the heck is so funny?!?  
  
Joey : Oh, Kaiba...  
  
Seto : What?  
  
Joey : I think you need to catch up a little bit. *grins* Why don't you take a look at the previous chapter?  
  
Seto : Huh? *walks over to see previous chappie*  
  
Kaiba Haters : *grinning along with Joey*  
  
Kaiba Lovers : *sad faces*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *worried* Uh, oh... Wait! Kaiba!  
  
Seto : What is it?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Uh, you don't need to look at the previous chapter! Um... Nothing happened!! *thinking* Oh, man, Kaiba's going to KILL me!  
  
Kaiba Haters : *talking all at once* Nah, he should see it! He needs to catch up! Why not, Sailor Millennium? He needs to know the previous chapter! Come on, don't be such a baby!  
  
Seto : I'm going to look at it anyway.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Oh, no... O_oU  
  
Seto : *looks at previous chappie* WHAT THE?!?  
  
Kaiba Haters : *snicker* *grinning*  
  
Sailor Millennium : ^ ^U  
  
Seto : WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!? YOU'VE TOTALLY HUMILIATED ME AND ROSE UP THAT... *points at Joey* THAT DOG!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Uh... Um, uh, er, um... Heh, heh... ^ ^U  
  
Seto : WELL?!?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Well.. Blue Lagoon Loon wanted an alternate ending to the duel between you and Joey, and she suggested Joey to win, so I did that! She was my first reviewer! I had to do something!  
  
Seto : YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DRESS ME IN A DOG SUIT AND WHIMPER LIKE A DEFEATED DOG! AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HAVE PEGASUS BROADCAST MY "DEFEAT" OVER THE NEWSPAPER!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Ok... I admit I went a little overboard... But I was at work during Thanksgiving vacation and the idea popped in my head! I wanted it funny! You understand, right? Right...? ^ ^U  
  
Seto : NO!  
  
Yami Bakura : Oh, silence, mortal. At least she didn't have Pegasus broadcast it live over TV.  
  
Sailor Millennium : *looks at Yami Bakura* ??? *thinking* Why is he standing up for me???  
  
Yami Bakura : And furthermore, the newspaper likely was only delivered to Domino and only they would have known your "defeat." So quit whining like a spoiled child.  
  
Kaiba Haters : *all talking at the same time* Yeah! You tell 'im Yami Bakura! Kaiba's just whining like a prissy spoiled brat! At least Sailor Millennium didn't broadcast it over TV! (even though it would have been cooler!)  
  
Kaiba Lovers : *also all talking at the same time* Shut up, you jerks! Kaiba's the best duelist ever! He's not a spoiled brat! He's the coolest CEO of KaibaCorp! And it would not be cool for that "defeat" to be broadcasted over TV! It would be humiliating to our dear Seto!  
  
Kaiba Haters : *to Kaiba Lovers* SHUT UP!  
  
Kaiba Lovers : *to Kaiba Haters* BRING IT ON!!!  
  
*Kaiba Haters and Kaiba Lovers get into a HUGE fight* *dust cloud appears*  
  
Everyone else : *sweatdrop*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Okay, I need to take care of this! I don't want this to become World War III! *turns to all the cast except Kaiba and Mokuba* What do I do?!?!?  
  
Yami Bakura : I could send them to the Graveyard...  
  
Sailor Millennium : NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!!! *thinks back to when Mrs. Siepman was in graveyard and what she had to do to bring her back* *shudders*  
  
Yugi : You could just send them away.  
  
Sailor Millennium : How?  
  
Yugi : You're the authoress. You have Authoress powers. Just send them away if you need to.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Oh! Thanks Yugi! *Hugs Yugi*  
  
Yugi : *blush*  
  
Tea : *jealous glare at Sailor Millennium*  
  
Yami Bakura : *jealous glare at Yugi*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Okiedokes! Here goes! *snaps fingers and Kaiba Haters and Kaiba Lovers dissapear* There! They're all gone!  
  
Yami : Good.  
  
Sailor Millennium : I'm very, very, VERY sorry Kaiba. But I like doing what my reviewers ask of me! Do you forgive me?  
  
Seto : ...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *falls down on knees and begs* *Thinking* I can't believe I'm doing this...-_-* PLEASE!!!!  
  
Mokuba : C'mon, Seto! She said she's sorry!  
  
Seto : All right, fine. I forgive you.  
  
Sailor Millennium : THANK YOU!!! *unintenionally glomps Seto*  
  
Seto : O_O!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : WHAT THE?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : *flushes in embarrassment* Uh... Sorry about that, Kaiba...  
  
Seto: Uh, yeah... Sure.  
  
*awkward silence, crickets chirp* *Yami Bakura glaring at Seto dangerously*  
  
Tristan : *clears throat*  
  
Sailor Millennium : What?  
  
Bakura : You're supposed to get to the point of this chapter, remember?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Oh, yeah! Thanks! Anyway, I got a suggestion from Link87 and he wanted me to make up something about Tristan eating the "Great outdoor Survival Guide"! At first, I couldn't think of anything, but now I have! Also, I've invited him to this chappie! Hey Mar?  
  
Marleigh : Yep?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Can you do another drumroll?  
  
Marleigh : Sure. *drumroll*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Heeere's Link87! *drumroll ends*  
  
Link87 : Hi Sailor Millennium!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Hi... Larry.  
  
Everyone else : O_o???  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yup. Link87 is none other than...Larry!  
  
Link87 : I'm still wondering on HOW you found out...  
  
Sailor Millennium : On your profile, it has your e-mail address. I saw your e-mail.  
  
Link87 : Oh.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Anyway, here's your suggestion!  
  
*begin*  
  
Joey : Yeah! *stomach growls* Oh, man, I'm starved. Does anyone have any food with 'cha?  
  
Yugi, Tea', Tristan : Sorry Joe.  
  
Joey : *facefault* Awww... How else are we going to get any food around here?  
  
Yugi : That's a good question, Joey. This dueling takes a lot out of you and I haven't seen any burger stands or resturants since we got here.  
  
Tea' : Well, we better do something fast! I've gotta have my four basic food groups or else... It's metabolic meltdown!!  
  
Yugi : Four basic food groups?  
  
Tristan : Beans, Bacon, Whiskey, Lard?  
  
Yugi : Choclate chip, Peanut Butter, Snickerdoodle, M&M?  
  
Joey : Caffene, Candy, Sugar, Soda????? Mmmm... Candy... :P  
  
Tea' : NO!!! FRUITS, VEGETABLES, MEAT AND DAIRY!!! Oh, don't forget grains!  
  
Joey : And sugar!  
  
Tristan : And caffene!  
  
Tea' : -_-* Boys...  
  
Tristan : Hey! Wait! I just remembered! Don't worry guys, I've got it covered!  
  
Yugi, Tea' and Joey : Yeah?!?  
  
Tristan *whips out Great outdoor survival Guide* Check this out! The great outdoor survival Guide!  
  
Yugi, Tea' and Joey : *facefault*  
  
Joey : Can we eat it?  
  
Tristan : HELL YEAH!  
  
Yugi : Are you sure?  
  
Tristan : Yep! See, this one's flavored cherry, and this one is flavored chicken, and this one...  
  
Joey : ARE THERE ANY CANDY FLAVORS?!?!?  
  
Tristan : There's Snickers, Butterfinger, 3 musketteers...  
  
Yugi : Dibs on the Butterfinger!  
  
Joey : Dibs on the 3 Musketteers!  
  
Tristan : Okay. Then I get the snickers! *Joey and Yugi tear out the flavored pages*  
  
Joey : Num! Num! *scarf, munch, munch* ^_______________________^  
  
Yugi : *munch, munch* ^-^ Good!  
  
Tea' *sweatdrop* Um... Ok.  
  
*Yugi, Joey and Tristan running around on HUGE sugar high*  
  
Yugi : MUST HAVE... MORE SUGAR!! *jumps and tears another page from "Great Outdoor Survival Guide and stuffs it into mouth* SUGAR!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Joey : I have sugar, but must have...CAFFENE! TRISTAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY CAFFIENE PAGES?!?  
  
Tristan : YEP! HERE! *rips out a page and tosses it to Joey*  
  
Joey : CAFFIENE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Tea' : *HUGE sweatdrop* I think I'll order Chinese... *whips out cell phone* *dials number* Hello? King's Wok? I'll have a large order of Moo Goo Gai Tan, with a large order of wontons, please. Oh, and I'll have a salad. Please deliver to Duelist Kingdom, to Tea' Gardner. Have you traced my location? Good. I'm not going anywhere... please deliver soon, my friends are going wacko... *looks at Joey, Tristan and Yugi, who are scarfing down pages rapidly* Thanks. Bye. *hangs up*  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan : *scarfing down pages* *which are actually regular pages of a survival Guide, but they are too hungry so they think it's all of those flavors*  
  
Yugi : We're down to the last page!  
  
Joey : *slightly insane* IT'S MINE!!!  
  
Tristan : *also slightly insane* NO WAY!!! IT'S MIIIIIIIIIINE! IT'S MY SURVIVAL GUIDE!!  
  
Yugi : I'm the master duelist!! IT'S MIIIIIIIIINE!!  
  
*hellocopter appears* *"King's Wok" is written on it* *Waiter steps out*  
  
Waiter : Order for Tea' Gardner?  
  
Tea' : That's me.  
  
Waiter : *looks around and sees Yugi, Joey and Tristan duking it out for the last page* *sweatdrop* Man, you weren't kidding when you said that your friends were going wacko...  
  
Tea' : Go figure... *takes order* Mmm. Smells good. Thanks. *pays waiter*  
  
Waiter : Thank you. *Looks at Yugi, Joey, and Tristan again with huge sweatdrop* I'm just going to be leaving now... *runs to hellocopter with lightning speed, jumps in and flies away at Mach 2 speed*  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan : *smells food* :P  
  
Yugi : That smell... :P  
  
Tristan : It has to be... :P  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan : FOOD!!! *run to Tea' who is setting the food down*  
  
Tea' : WAIT!  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan : *Stop* Must have... food... *drool*  
  
Tea : Uh... Here. *hurriedly sets the food and gives a plate to each of them*  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan : *scarf, scarf, scarf, munch, munch, munch*  
  
Tea : *picking at salad* I think I just lost my appitite...  
  
Yugi : ^-^  
  
Joey : ^___________________________________^  
  
Tristan : ^__________^  
  
*end*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Hee,hee, hee... How'd ya like it? Was it funny?  
  
Link87 : I liked it! But I gotta go. Bye! *leaves*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Bye!  
  
Yugi : I don't go insane when I'm hungry...  
  
Tristan and Joey : Neither do we...  
  
Yami : Yeah, right. I've seen you two go insane after not eating a single meal.  
  
Tristan and Joey : *glare*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Alright, stop. This was for just humor, that's all! I try to take no offense to the characters that I use in my fics! Except for certain people... but you already know who that is!  
  
Yami Bakura : I still don't believe that after that little visit from your sister. *smiles*  
  
Sailor Millennium : u_u Don't remind me... I'm not in the mood. *yawns*  
  
Mokuba : What happened?  
  
Seto : Sailor Millennium's sister visited and told Yami Bakura that she liked him.  
  
Sailor Millennium : I DO NOT!!! *blush*  
  
Yami Bakura : Whatever you say, babe, whatever you say.  
  
Sailor Millennium : *glare* I hate you!  
  
Yami Bakura : Really? Then you won't mind it if I do this! *grabs Sailor Millennium and kisses her*  
  
Sailor Millennium : O.o!!!!  
  
Mokuba : ???  
  
Everyone else : *sigh*  
  
Tristan : Oh boy. Looks like there's going to be another fight...  
  
Joey : Yup.  
  
*kiss ends*  
  
Sailor Millennium : I... feel faint... *faints (again...-_-) in Yami Bakura's arms*  
  
Yami Bakura : What?!? Oh, no. Not again...  
  
Sailor Millennium : @_@  
  
Seto : What is it with her always fainting when you kiss her?  
  
Joey : She's probably allergic to Yami Bakura...  
  
Yami Bakura : *death glare*  
  
Joey : o.O Uh... heh, heh... I think I'll shut up now...  
  
Yami Bakura : Good.  
  
Seto : Nice going, mutt.  
  
Joey: WHAT?!? WHY YOU PRISSY, RICH SPOILED BRAT!! @$!*&!#@#&*@!!!!  
  
Everyone except Seto and Sailor Millennium :o.OU  
  
Sailor Millennium : @_@  
  
Seto : I'M NOT A SPOILED BRAT! WHY YOU *!&#^@%!^#&@*@!!!!  
  
Mokuba : ??? What do all these words mean???  
  
Seto : O.o!!! Uh... nothing Mokuba!!! Stop Joey!  
  
Joey : *stops, but glares at Kaiba*  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
Yugi : Hey! Sailor Millennium's waking up!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Uh... What happened???  
  
Yami : You don't want to know. Trust me. Nothing special.  
  
Sailor Millennium : I remember fighting with Yami Bakura and then... WAIT!!  
  
Yami Bakura : *sweatdrop*  
  
Sailor Millennium : YOU KISSED ME AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?!?!?  
  
Yami Bakura : Eh... Um...  
  
Sailor Millennium : YOU DID!!! *Breaks out of Yami Bakura's arms and slaps him REALLY hard* YOU JERK! YOU... getting low on sugar... I'm... gettting...  
  
Everyone except Mokuba and Seto : Uh, oh..  
  
Seto, Mokuba : ???  
  
Sailor Millennium : HYPER!!! WHEEEEEEEEE! NEED SUGAR!!! HYPER SOO MUCH FUN!!!!! :P  
  
Seto : Has she gone insane?  
  
Yami : Close to it.  
  
Sailor Millennium : *runs around and hugs people* *hugs Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba : O.O  
  
Sailor Millennium : Time to play percussion!! Hehehehehehehehehehe!! YAY!!! *bangs on bells playing "He shall feed his Flock"*  
  
Yugi : She needs sugar!! Does anyone have any?!??!?  
  
Everyone else : *search through pockets frantically* o.O Uh...  
  
Yugi : No?!?  
  
Everyone else : *nod, nod*  
  
Yami Bakura : WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!  
  
Joey : *scoff* No, YOU are...  
  
Yami : It doesn't matter!! She needs sugar, and no one has any!! Not even her!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *crashing crash cymbals*  
  
Yugi : *to reviewers* Please! You gotta help us!! Sailor Millennium needs sugar, and no one has any! Help us before she goes completely insane! And PLEASE REVIEW!!! Quickly! Buh-Bye!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *CRASH* HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! *CRASH* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	4. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Sailor Millennium : *giggling and running around*  
  
Joey: What do we do? Da hyperness hasn't run off yet!  
  
Yami Bakura : At least I'm not dead yet!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *grabs whip-snap and smacks Yami Bakura on the head with it*  
  
Yami Bakura : *howling in pain* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Sailor Millennium *giggles* *hugs Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura *Blushes* *leans in to kiss her cheek*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *giggling* *breaks out of his arms and runs away*  
  
Joey : Dude, jus' admit it. It's hopeless. Sure, you can keep tryin', it'll jus' humor me...  
  
Yami Bakura : *glare*  
  
Yugi : *runs in, panting* I got it!  
  
Everyone except Sailor Millennium : Huh???  
  
Yugi : We have our salvation!!!  
  
Yami : What is it???  
  
Yugi : Well, Blue Lagoon Loon gave me some Sour Punch Ropes, and R Amythest gave me six Dark Choclate Hershey Candy Bars! They're for Sailor Millennium!  
  
Tristan : So what are you waiting for!?!? Give it to her!  
  
Yugi : Kay! *holds out candy* Hey, Sailor Millennium...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *stops and looks at Yugi* *spots candy* :P Candy...  
  
Yugi : It's for you! They're from two of your reviwers!  
  
Sailor Millennium : CANDY!!!! *runs, snatches candy and stuffs it into mouth* ^_____^ Num, Num, Num!! Yay! I'm back to normal!  
  
Everyone else : *sigh of relief*  
  
Seto : It's about time...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *looks at Yami Bakura and spots bump on head* What happened to you???  
  
Yami Bakura : ........  
  
Sailor Millennium : *to Bakura* Well...?  
  
Bakura : You shouldn't ask. He's had a hard day.  
  
Sailor Millennium : *shrugs* Well, anyway... Thanks, Blue Lagoon Loon and R Amythest!! You two are great!! Er... What day is it today???  
  
Mai : December 23.  
  
Sailor Millennium : WOAH! I've been hyper about a week?!?!?!?  
  
Mokuba : Yep.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Man... Oh, well. Since it's the 23, and I don't have any other time to update, We'll have our Christmas Party today!!  
  
Everyone else : Christmas Party???  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yup. It's where I give gifts to all of my reviewers, and all of you!!!  
  
Yugi : Cool!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Let's get this place ready! *snaps fingers, and the place is christmasy, but not too christmasy, Sailor Millennium is now dressed in a white midieval-looking dress, with silver poinsettas in her hair.* There! All set!  
  
Yami : So... Are we starting...?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yep! Now, for Collie! You didn't say a lot about yourself, so, I decided that you can have a date with any bishie you like!! And they can't do anything about it!!!  
  
All guys : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Also, you can have some candy!! Here! *sends Collie candy*  
  
Collie : Yay!  
  
Sailor Millennium : For Lynn, you get the same present as Collie! I hope you like it! You didn't say much about yourself either, so... I did the best I could. You understand, right??  
  
Now, for Tatooine Dweller, you get a date with Luke, and special training in the Force with Obi Wan! Have fun!! You're lucky, the first female Jedi...  
  
TD : Cool!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Next, for R Amythest and her Yami!! Thanks sooo much for helping me out!!! R Amythest, you get a Bakura plushie, and candy!! (Most, if not all of my reviewers get candy...) Yami Amythest, you get a Yami Plushie and candy, too!  
  
Dark Wings of Faith, Thanks for reviewing, too! You get, um... whatever you want!! You didn't say much either...  
  
Hmmm... Lesse, who else...?  
  
Blue Lagoon Loon!!! I can't forget you!! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't get so many crazy alternate endings (which were spawned from your insane ideas ~_^) Thank you sooooo much!  
  
For you... You get... 10 TONS OF GRAPE SODA AND YOUR FAVORITE CANDY!!!! ^__________^  
  
Blue Lagoon Loon : ALL RIGHT!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *turns to YGO cast* All right, now for all of you guys!!  
  
Yugi, you're first! You get...  
  
Yugi : What??  
  
Sailor Millennium : 10 sets of Exodia and a Dark Magician Plushie!!  
  
Yugi : COOL!  
  
Seto : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *sweatdrop* Eh... Joey, next!  
  
Joey : Yeah??  
  
Sailor Millennium : You get 100 Red Eyes Black Dragons and 100 Dragon nails!!  
  
Joey : ALL RIGHT!!!!!  
  
Kaiba : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? WHHHHHHHYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Um... ^ ^U Heh, heh... O.......kay..... Right.... Now, Mai...  
  
Mai : Yeah, Hun?  
  
Sailor Millennium : You get A JC Penny gift card of $500!  
  
Mai : Cool.  
  
Sailor Millennium : You sound enthusiastic... Anyway, Tea', you're next!! You get 2 Wingweavers and a Dark Magician Girl!  
  
Tea': Yay!!! Mai, It's time to duel!  
  
Mai : Whatever.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Uh...right. Now, Bakura!  
  
Bakura : Yes?  
  
Sailor Millennium : You get all the books you want, and a date with R. Amythest!  
  
Bakura : What?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Aw, c'mon. You'll like it!  
  
R Amythest : *glomps Bakura*  
  
Bakura : Sure, I will...  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yami! You get...  
  
Yami : Yes...?  
  
Sailor Millennium : A date with Yami Amythest!  
  
Yami : What???  
  
Sailor Millennium : AND A deck chock full of Magician of Black Chaos, Black Luster Soldiers, (with their ritual cards, too) Dark Magicians, Summoned Skulls, Gaia the Fierce Knights, and so on...  
  
Yami : SWEET!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Oh! You also get Kaiba B. Gone!!!  
  
Seto : *falls to knees with those lines that mean "really depressed"* Why...????  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yami Bakura... *reallyreally sweet voice*  
  
Yami Bakura : ...Yes?  
  
Sailor Millennium : You get a vacation!  
  
Yami Bakura : *thinking* A vacation??? *suspicouly* Where....?  
  
Joey : Probably the Shadow Realm!  
  
Sailor Millennium : I was thinking that, but, I decided somewhere else!  
  
Yami Bakura : *still suspicious* And where is that...??  
  
Sailor Millennium : Somewhere you can't get out!! Hehehehehehehehehehe... The FAERIE REALM!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : WHAT?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : *snaps fingers and Yami Bakura dissapears*  
  
*The faerie realm* (a green place filled with flowers if you haven't played Stonekeep. Oh, and the guy Faeries are named: Chuckle, Giggle, Snort, Winkle, Binkle, and Murph.)  
  
Yami Bakura : Where am I???? *six purpleish globs fly to him and five transform into men about 4 feet tall*  
  
Chuckle: Welcome to the Realm of Faerie!  
  
Other Faeries : *wave and say all at same time* Hi! How are ya? Nice to see ya! How ya doin'?  
  
Binkle : Go home.  
  
Yami Bakura *mutters* I wish I could...  
  
Chuckle : Now, I have a very important question to ask you... Do you have your "Faerie Handbook" yet??  
  
Yami Bakura : No...  
  
Chuckle : Good! 'Cause you don't need one! *the faeries laugh, while Chuckle says, "Got you there, Got you there..."* * Yami Bakura sneers, while the Faeries don't notice*  
  
Chuckle : But what you do need are performances from the Faerie Players...And that's us! *Faeries wave and bow* Thank you, thank you... Now, I'm Chuckle, This is Giggle, *Giggle bows* That's Snort the Faerie...  
  
Snort : That's my name, not a suggestion.  
  
Chuckle : And that's Winkle, *Winkle bows* Binkle, *Binkle bows* And... Oh, yes, Murph.  
  
*Murph remains in faerie form* (Purplish blob thing...This would be a WHOLE lot easier to explain if you've played Stonekeep... Try to buy a copy and play it! It was only made in 1995!!!)  
  
Binkle : Don't make me angry, Dog tick. You're not going to like me... when I'm angry.  
  
Yami Bakura : *thinking* Oh... I'm soooo scared... *speaks* I don't think much of you now...  
  
Chuckle : Murph? *scoffs* Oh, Muuurph!  
  
Murph : *transforms into regular form* Sorry.  
  
Chuckle : Now, whenever you walk into a particular square, you'll find us!! (I don't remember what he really said on this sentence..)  
  
Oh, did I mention... A compinsation?  
  
Giggle : A stipend if you will.  
  
Snort : The big payoff.  
  
Winkle : Rec, rec, recompense!  
  
Binkle : Cash and prizes.  
  
*pause*  
  
Chuckle : Murph!  
  
Murph : Sorry. Pay for play.  
  
Giggle : That means you have to pay us something... Spunky. Wha ga gee, gee! (Oh, just to let you know, Giggle giggles a lot {the Wha, ga, gee, gee! thing. When he laughs, It's Wha ga, GA,GA!.. you get the idea.})  
  
Chuckle : And now, to prepare for our play! Away! Away! Away-  
  
Binkle : LET'S JUST BEAT IT! *faeries turn into faerie form and dissapear*  
  
Yami Bakura : Why me????  
  
*back to Kirei residence*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Hehehehehehehehehehe...  
  
Everyone Else : *sweatdrop*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Okay! For Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba : Yeah?  
  
Sailor Millennium : You get something very special!  
  
Mokuba : What do I get???  
  
Sailor Millennium : A very rare card! The Winged Dragon of Ra!!  
  
Seto : AN EGYPTIAN GOD CARD?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Mokuba, can I see that???  
  
Sailor Millennium : Oh! And it's Seto Proof!  
  
Seto : WHY?!?!?!?!?!??! WHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yami : *grins* This is not really Kaiba's day, is it Joey??  
  
Joey : *grins also* Nope!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Okay... Last, but not least! Kaiba!  
  
Yami : *mutters to Joey* I think he's least...  
  
Joey : *nod*  
  
Seto : Do get something good?????  
  
Sailor Millennium : I guess. But this is hard! What do you get a rich guy that has a lot of rare cards??? I mean, you could literally buy Industral-  
  
Yami : *hastily covers Sailor Millennium's mouth* *Whispers* DON"T give him any ideas!!!!  
  
Seto : ???  
  
Sailor Millennium : Uh... scratch that thought. Anyway... I got you this! *holds up card* The Millennium Shield!  
  
Seto : MILLENNIUM SHIELD?!? DO YOU KNOW HOW RARE THAT CARD IS?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yep. Does that mean that you don't have it?  
  
Seto : No! Gimme that! *snatches card*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Well, I guess that means you like it then...  
  
Seto : Now I am the master of all duels! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Everyone else : *sweatdrop*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Uh... right.  
  
*back in Faerie realm*  
  
Chuckle : What's next for us to play?  
  
Yami Bakura : JUST GO AWAY!!! I'VE ALREADY HEARD THAT WAHOOKA SONG SO MANY TIMES!! *Takes some white flowers and shoves them to Chuckle* GO AWAY!!!  
  
Chuckle : *laughs* Are you sure about this??  
  
Oh we love this story, we do. Murph, get on up here... Murph...? *growls* MURPH!  
  
Murph : Sorry! Uh... I'd rather be...  
  
Chuckle : Wait a second!  
  
Murph : What?  
  
Chuckle : Remember the "deal?"  
  
Murph : Oh... yeah... *clears throat* This is usually... "I'd rather be a dwarf"... By Murph... But by a special request... Now it's "I'd rather be Yami Bakura..." By Murph...  
  
Chuckle : Get on with it...  
  
Murph : Okay... Here we go...  
  
Chuckle : If you could be the king, wouldn't that be a dandy thing?  
  
Murph : I'd rather be Yami Bakura...  
  
Giggle : A hero, great and tall! Vanqish foes, one and all!  
  
Murph : I'd rather be Yami Bakura...  
  
Snort : The wisest man in all the land, who holds all knowledge in his hand?  
  
Murph : I'd rather be Yami Bakura...  
  
Binkle : A bookmark from a page, a singer, or a Mighty Mage?  
  
Murph : I'd rather be Yami Bakura...  
  
Winkle : A tinker, a tailor, soldier, a thief, a slug, a worm, a ugly leach?  
  
Murph : I'd rather be Yami Bakura!  
  
All faeries except Murph : A pile of rocks, a lock of hair, the lint beneath a rocking chair, A hairy worm, a ugly gnat, the quano from a worm- sick bat?!  
  
*pause*  
  
Chuckle : *laughs* Murph!  
  
Murph : Oh! I'd rather be Yami Bakura!  
  
*pause*  
  
Murph : But I am pretty stupid... I guess I am Yami Bakura!! *all faeries laugh*  
  
Yami Bakura : *enraged* THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU DRONES ARE GOING TO THE GRAVEYARD!!! *ring glows*  
  
Chuckle : *smoothly* Sorry, chum. But we have magic, too!  
  
*all faeries cast a spell*  
  
*Yami Bakura is now a chibi *thanks to Shrink rune*  
  
Yami Bakura (Chibi I should say) : WHY??????????????!!!?!?!?!?  
  
*back to Kirei residence*  
  
*phone rings*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *answers it* Hello? Oh, hi Giggle! You what?! Yami Bakura a chibi?!? *pause* I see. Well, change him back in a few hours... hehehehe...  
  
Anyway... to the part you've all been waiting for!! The point!! This one (from Blue Lagoon Loon again) is when they fight the Mythic Dragon!  
  
*begin*  
  
Seto : They're summoning the Mythic Dragon themselves!!!  
  
*Lightning flashes, thunder rumbles, A lightning strike suddenly reveals...*  
  
Yami : Oh, no!!!!  
  
Joey : IT CAN'T BE!!  
  
Mai : NOT HIM!!!!  
  
Mokuba : It's... It's...  
  
*Barney appears, 100,000/100,000*  
  
Barney : *stupid laugh* Hi Kids!!!  
  
Yami, Seto, Mai, Joey, Mokuba : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Wierd suit dudes : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *cough, choke, cough*  
  
Wierd suit dude 1 : You can't beat the Mythic Dragon!  
  
Wierd Suit dude 2 : He is unstoppable!!  
  
Barney : *another stupid laugh* Let's play a game!!  
  
Joey : NEVER!!! GUYS, WE GOTTA ATTACK AND DESTROY 'IM, FAST!!  
  
Mai : Alright! I play... the Harpie Lady sisters! *Harpies appear* `  
  
*Get electrocuted*  
  
Mai : What?!? What happened to my harpies?!?  
  
Wierd suit dude 1 : It's just a little reprogramming we did. *dragon seal appears* We call it the "Dragon Seal". This makes the field we're on a sacred place where only dragons can attack.  
  
Seto : Heh, heh, heh, heh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You DARE challenge me to a duel of Dragons?!? Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Joey : Only Dragons, huh? Fine! Go Red Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
Mai : Harpie's pet Dragon!  
  
Yami : And I summon... CURSE OF DRAGON!  
  
*all of those dragons appear*  
  
Yami : Let's see your Mythic Dragon stand up to the team we have set up for it!  
  
Yami, Seto, Mai, Joey : ATTACK!!!  
  
*all of the Dragons attack*  
  
Wierd Suit Dude 1: Mythic Dragon, Attack with your "FAVORITE LOVING SONG!!!!"  
  
Barney : I love you, you love me...  
  
Mokuba, Seto, Mai, Joey, Yami and all the Dragons : NOOOOOOOOOO! *all cover ears*  
  
Joey : IT BURRRRRRRRRRRNSSSSSS!  
  
Mokuba : NO!! NO, NO! PLEASE STOPPPPPP!  
  
Wierd Suit Dudes *singing along and laughing insanely*  
  
Seto : YOU GUYS ARE SICK!!!!  
  
*attacks hit Barney, only making him stop his song, nothing more*  
  
Barney : HEY! THAT'S MY FAVORITE SONG YOU INTERUPTED!!  
  
Joey : Thank God we did!  
  
Mokuba, Seto, Mai : Amen!  
  
Yami : Preach it, Brother Joey!  
  
Joey : * suddenly dressed in black tux* And God... said... BARNEY SONGS ARE EVIL!!!!! THOU SHALT NOT SING BARNEY SONGS!!! CAN I HAVE AN AMEN?!?  
  
Seto, Yami, Mai, Mokuba : A~MEN!!  
  
Wierd Suit Dudes : STOP IT!! Now, we are going to attack the one on your team that doesn't have a dragon to attack or defend!! Isn't that right? Mokuba??  
  
Seto : No! You wouldn't!  
  
Weird Suit Dudes : HAHAHAHA!! MYTHIC DRAGON, ATTACK !  
  
Barney : *sends out a purple and green blast of energy*  
  
Joey : Red Eyes, block it!  
  
*Red Eyes Black Dragon flies into energy and dissapears*  
  
Joey : *trembles, falls to knees and starts to disintegrate*  
  
Yami. Mai : Joey! *run over to Joey who is still disintergrating*  
  
Yami : Hold on, Joey!  
  
Mai : Don't leave us, Joey, we need you!  
  
Joey : *weak smile* *thumbs up sign* *dissapears*  
  
Yami : He's gone!  
  
Mai : Joey... *angry* What kind of a twisted, sick game have you turned this into?!?  
  
Wierd suit dudes : HAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Wierd suit dude 1 : Who said this was a game? This was a game long ago.  
  
Seto : We need a new tactic.  
  
Yami: Yes. With our dragons alone, we won't win this. But I think I know how we can.  
  
Seto : What do you mean?  
  
Yami : As strong as that creature may be, there is still one monster that can beat it.  
  
Everyone else: Huh?  
  
Yami : Black Luster Soldier! I summon you! By sacrificing the power of my Fierce Knight, and my Curse of Dragon! *Throws cards, and the ritual begins, clouds form in the sky and Black Lustre Solider floats down in purple aura* *Lands on Dragon Seal and is getting electricuted*  
  
Wierd Suit Dude 1: Ha, ha, ha! Weren't you listening to what I just said?!? The Black Lustre Soldier is not a dragon, therefore he can't attack, and now it will be destroyed!  
  
Mai : No you can't! My pet dragon will stop you! *Harpie's pet dragon attacks*  
  
Wierd suit dudes : Mythic Dragon, Attack!  
  
Barney : *stupid giggle* *lets loose a blast of green and purple energy destroying the Pet dragon*  
  
Mai : *falls down *  
  
Yami : Mai! Alone, her dragon couldn't stand against it! Which means... *life points at 0*  
  
*Mai Disintigrating*  
  
Yami : No!  
  
Mai : Yugi... I guess I won't be here to see how this all turns out. Now, Yugi... It's all up to you... *fully disentegrates*  
  
Yami : *shaking in anger* Mai... With all my might, I will avenge you... You and Joey... *turns to Kaiba* Now, Kaiba, this may be our one chance. We have to work as a team!  
  
Seto : No way! You don't know what your doing!  
  
Yami : You just have to trust me Kaiba!  
  
Seto : No way, Yugi! I can win this battle on my own!  
  
Weird Suit Dude 1: You'll win nothing. Two of your team are already gone, and now we'll make it three! *Barney attacks with a purple and green blast of energy*  
  
Yami : Kaiba, call your ultimate dragon!  
  
Seto : No!  
  
Mokuba : Seto, it's not the monster he's attacking, it's you! * pushes Seto out of the way and gets hit by attack*  
  
Seto : No! Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba : Seto... *falls and disintigrates*  
  
Barney : *giggles* I got the cute kid!  
  
Seto : No! No! *falls down on knees* Mokuba!!  
  
Yami : Kaiba, your brothers sacrifice doesn't have to be for nothing. We can still win this. But we to work together. I have a plan to defeat this beast! Listen, you have to trust me! For it's the only way to avenge our friends. Now,call your Ultimate beast!  
  
Kaiba : All right then. Come out Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! *Blue Eyes Appears and fuse together* I hope you know what your doing Yugi!  
  
Wierd Suit dude 1 : Fools! Names mean nothing. That dragon is strong, but our is the Ultimate one!  
  
Yami : For now, maybe. But when he has combined himself with another, your dragon's reign will be through. According to legend, when heroes united, they will create a power to destroy the mythic Dragon!  
  
Weird Suit dude 1: Barney...  
  
Yami : WHATEVER! We will fufill that prophecy, now! Go Polymerization! Go Soldier!  
  
Seto : Go! Ultimate Dragon!  
  
Yami and Seto : COMBINE!  
  
*polymerization portal thing appears*  
  
Wierd Suit Dude 1: Mythic Dragon! Obliterate them! *Barney Attacks*  
  
*doesn't work8  
  
Weird Suit Dude 1 : What?! Nothing Happened!  
  
Yami : Oh, something has happened. Behold! The Surpreme Dragon Master Knight! (5000/4000) Now, see his awsome power! *BLS raises sword and REBD and HPD appears*  
  
Wierd Suit Dude 2 : What? Those dragons were already sent to the graveyard! How could they be back?  
  
Yami : The Dragon Master Knight gains the attack power of every dragon ever played on the field! Including those Sent to the Graveyard! Now in the memory of Joey, Mai, Mokuba.. We will topple your beast!  
  
Weird Suit Dude 1: How? Even with those attack points, the mythic Dragon is still far too powerful!  
  
Yami ; Oh really? I play... The ARMY OF BARNEY HATERS! *AOBH appear with shotguns and such*  
  
The Army of Barney Haters halves the Mythic Dragon's attack points, and raises the Dragon Master Knight's attack by 1,000,000! (1,009,000)  
  
Seto : Attack Dragon Master Knight!  
  
Yami : DRAGON SABER BLAST!  
  
*DMK does the attack and obliterates Barney*  
  
Weird Suit Dudes : NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Seto and Yami : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*end*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Well, what did you think?  
  
Yami : That was cool!  
  
Tea' : It was great... but...  
  
Sailor Millennium : What?  
  
Tea' : Aren't you going to bring Yami Bakura back? I mean, you've been pretty hard on him...  
  
Sailor Millennium : Your point?  
  
Tea' : Well, Christmastime is a time to spend with family and friends. It's a time to forgive, and to care and-  
  
Everyone else : ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz  
  
Tea' : HEY!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Wh-What? Oh, fine. I'll bring him back *snaps fingers*  
  
*Yami Bakura appears, not chibi anymore*  
  
Yami Bakura : What? I'M FREE!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *sigh*  
  
*Link87 sneaks up on both of them*  
  
Link87 : *snicker* *dangles mistletoe over them* Hey guys... look up!  
  
Sailor Millennium and Yami Bakura : What? *both look up and see Mistletoe*  
  
Sailor Millennium : WHAT?!?  
  
Yami Bakura : YES!! After all I've been through today, I DO deserve a kiss...  
  
Sailor Millennium : LINK87 HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?  
  
Link87 : I couldn't help myself... *snickers*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *growls* kisses Yami Bakura*  
  
*snap* *FLASH*  
  
Sailor Millennium : WHAT?!?!?  
  
Link87 : *holds up camera* THIS IS GOING TO BE PRICELESS! *runs away and Sailor Millennium chases him*  
  
Sailor Millennium : COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!  
  
Yugi : *sweatdrop* O...kay. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! *hear Sailor Millennium screaming I'M GONNA KILL YOU LINK87!!!* o.O Uh... please review! Have a Merry Christmas! Bye! 


	5. The Chapter that took a long time to dot...

Sailor Millennium: Heya! This is another chappie (duh), by the way. I know, it's REALLY annoying on me not posting another chappie every week (believe me, I get annoyed when I expect a chapter and there's not one for two weeks) but I just...can't...THINK OF ANYTHING!!! ARGH! It's not the ending thing, (I got that down) But it's the scenes before the ending and I must have those, or there's no story! *rants* WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING?!??!? ARGH! *Hits self on head with cartoonish mallet hoping to knock in some inspiration* *WHACK* @_@ Ow...  
  
Yami Bakura : *runs to Sailor Millennium* Are you alright? *holds her so she can maintain balance*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Owie... *crying/whing kinda like Serena from Sailor Moon* That huuurt!  
  
Yami Bakura : *smiles gently* *notices bump on Sailor Millennium's head* You have a bump...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *sniff* So?  
  
Yami Bakura : I can make that feel better... *kisses bump gently*  
  
Joey : *to Yami* I bet ya ten bucks dat she slaps him.  
  
Yami : You're on.  
  
Sailor Millennium : *blushes at Yami Bakura* I'm getting sleepy...  
  
Yami Bakura : *small sweatdrop* You're not going to faint are you...?  
  
Sailor Millennium : No. Not that sleepy. *yawns* I just need sleep.  
  
Yami Bakura : Oh.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Night, night, everybody. *walks away from Yami Bakura, half awake* *nearly stumbles on stairs*  
  
Yami Bakura : Woah, there, honey. Let me guide you. *takes Sailor Millennium's arm and guides her to her room*  
  
*Comes back smiling*  
  
Yami : What are you smiling about?  
  
Yami Bakura : She didn't hit or torture me this chapter! *sighs happily* We must be getting closer...  
  
Joey : Yeah, right. Da only reason why she didn't hurt you was dat she was too tired.  
  
Yami Bakura : *glare*  
  
Yami : Oh, Joey, you owe me ten dollars.  
  
Joey : What?!? Oh yeah. Dang it...  
  
Yami : So what are you waiting for? Hand it over!  
  
Joey : Aw... *gives Yami a ten dollar bill*  
  
Yugi : ...... *notices box labeled "Gifts"* Hey! What's this? *opens box*  
  
Tristan : What's in there, Yugi?  
  
Yugi : It's gifts to us from the reviewers! Sailor Millennium must have forgotten to tell us about it!  
  
Seto : Probably on purpose...  
  
Yugi : No... I don't think so. She's been working all these past two weeks (except Christmas and New Year's...) she just got back to school this week and didn't have time to update until today, and she just was very tired and forgot about it. And not to mention that she was sick Monday, Tuesday, AND Wednesday last week...  
  
Seto : Fine. I get the point.  
  
Yugi : Anyway...These are from R Amythest. *holds up strange box* Kaiba, this one's yours...  
  
Seto : *takes box* Hmmm.... *opens it* *Maya Kaiba pops out* What?!?  
  
Maya : Hi Seto! *glomps Seto*  
  
Seto : *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi : This one's for Bakura *gives Bakura parcel with lots of silver bows and such*  
  
Bakura : *opens it* Anti-authoress spray?  
  
Yugi : *shrugs*  
  
Bakura : Now the question is... is it to be used on Sailor Millennium or for R Amythest?  
  
Yugi : Probably for Sailor Millennium, but why her? She hasn't done anything to you.  
  
Bakura : Except the fact that she made me go on 20 more dates with R Amythest... *shudders*  
  
R Amythest : *opens door and bangs it slightly* Bakura-kun! Are you ready?  
  
Bakura : Wha-?! THERE'S A DATE TODAY?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yami Bakura : *snicker* Have fun...  
  
R Amythest : *grabs Bakura and glomps him* We're gonna have fun! Lord of the Rings: The two Towers is a little more than 3 hours!  
  
Bakura : T_T WHY ME?!?!?!?!? *looks to sky* WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
R Amythest : ^_^ Come on, you. *drags Bakura away*  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* Oooooooookay.... Uh... Yami Bakura, here's yours from R Amythest...  
  
Yami Bakura : Hmmm? Let's see... Love Spray...? Oh, wait, there's directions... *reads directions* *grins evilly* *evil snicker*  
  
Yugi : *BIG sweatdrop* I don't wanna know. It's probably for Sailor Millennium, anyway. Uh...Yami!  
  
Yami : Yes, Aibou?  
  
Yugi : There's a gift for you from Yami Amythest... *gives Yami a tiny box*  
  
Yami : Hmmmm..... *opens box* *picks up key* Key to the Sugar Cabinet?? ALL RIGHT! *runs to Kitchen*  
  
Yugi : Uh...Okay. Now, Mai!  
  
Mai : Yep?  
  
Yugi : You get this. *Hands Mai a medium-sized box*  
  
Mai *opens it* Nice earmuffs! And...Anti-Tea spray?  
  
Tea': *sweatdrop?*  
  
Yugi : This is for Tea... *hands Tea another medium-sized box*  
  
Tea : Okay... *opens box* A microphone! Yay!  
  
Everyone else : *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi : For me... Hmmm...Wonder what I get? *opens box* some kind of spray... *accidently sprays some and Yugi is one foot taller* Huh? *looks at bottle : HEIGHTENING SPRAY: 1 SPRAY ONLY* Oh, I see... At least I'm taller! ^-^  
  
Now for Mokuba... *hand Mokuba a small box*  
  
Mokuba : *Opens it* A spray too! *thinking* Must be heighening spray too! *sprays on self*  
  
*turns chibi*  
  
Chibi Mokuba : Huh...???  
  
Yami Amythest : *runs in and takes pictures of Chibi Mokuba* Hikari's right! Chibi Mokuba IS pretty cute! But not as cute as Yami Yugi! *grins at Yami, who is looking at the unlocked sugar cabinet*  
  
Yami : What should I eat first...?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yugi : Chibifying spray, huh? I've had that happen... Sailor Millennium sprayed that on me as a little joke last year. Don't worry. It wears off.  
  
Chibi Mokuba : Kay!  
  
Yugi : Now, for Joey...  
  
Joey : Yeah, Yug?  
  
Yugi : You get this. *hands Joey a medium-sized box*  
  
Joey : *opens it* WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Yugi : What's wrong???  
  
Joey : *glare* *holds up puppy-dog suit that Duke made him wear*  
  
Seto : *bursts out laughing*  
  
Joey : SHUT UP KAIBA!  
  
Seto : Why-why don't you put it on?! *laughing some more*  
  
Joey : NOOOOO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!  
  
Yugi : *BIG sweatdrop* Uh... R Amythest... That probably wasn't the best thing to give to Joey...  
  
Joey : *tears dog suit to shreds* DIE DOG SUIT! DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Yugi : *Even BIGGER sweatdrop*  
  
And Sailor Millennium gets...  
  
Yami Bakura : What?  
  
Yugi : Uh... "Anti-Love Spray".  
  
Yami Bakura : Anti-Love Spray? GIMME THAT! *snatches Anti-Love Spray, thinking* I can't let Sailor Millennium get a hold on this! When I make her fall in love with me, she can't go back!  
  
Yugi : Um... Yami Bakura, that belongs to Sailor Millennium. Give it back...  
  
Yami Bakura : NEVER!- I mean... I'm just going to hold onto this for a while! I'll give it to Sailor Millennium when she wakes up! *looks innocent*  
  
Yugi : Um...Oh, alright. Just give it to her when she wakes up, k?  
  
Yami Bakura : Ok. *thinking* Foolish, stupid mortal...  
  
Yami : *pigging out on chocolate* CHOCOLATE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yugi : Well, this is the last present, from KitKatt0430. We get 8 wishes that her authoress and reviewer powers can grant!  
  
Seto : Well, I know mine!  
  
Yugi : BUT, we can only wish if Sailor Millennium's with us.  
  
Seto : Dang it...  
  
Yugi : Now, to the point! The ending this chapter concerns me, Yami, and Kaiba mostly. It's the one with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. This ending is the combination of BlueLagoon Loon's idea and Rikku24's idea! Enjoy!  
  
*begin*  
  
  
  
Seto : And I know that you won't make any move if it risks me falling off. Even though you know, by not attacking, you lose the only chance to save your grandpa. Our life points are equal, Yugi.(Yugi: 400. Kaiba : 400) Strike now if you dare! Otherwise, next turn, I swear I'll take you down!  
  
Yami : /I must!/  
  
Yugi : \I can't!\  
  
Yami : /We must!/  
  
Yugi : \No! It's not right!\ *a little flashback of Yugi's Grandpa's soul getting stolen*  
  
Grandpa : Yuuuuuuuugiiii!  
  
Yugi : \There must be another way!\  
  
Yami : *takes over* /There isn't./  
  
Tea' : *thinking* Look at his face. It looks like Yugi's struggling to do the right thing. But he can't risk hurting Kaiba.  
  
Yami : Kaiba, I've never backed away! And I'm not starting now! CELTIC GUARDIAN, ATTACK!  
  
Celtic Guardian : *running in slow-motion to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, about to attack*  
  
Tea' : *running to Yami in slow-mo, too* : Yugi, you can't!  
  
*Celtic Guardian STILL running in slow-mo*  
  
Tea' : You can't take this risk! Call it back!  
  
*stupid commercials, lousy 30 second pieces of crap.... (rant, rant)*  
  
Tea' : No, Yugi, you can't!  
  
*What can I say? Celtic Guardian STILL running in slow-mo*  
  
Tea' : This isn't like you! You gotta stop! Yugi!  
  
Kaiba : ......ENOUGH! WE GOT THE POINT!! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
Tea' :Huh??? *stops, and Celtic Guardian rams into her, (she just got in the way... -_-)*  
  
*The two collide in to Yami/Yugi, Yami gets knocked out of the Millennium Puzzle, (don't ask how, this is MY story.)*  
  
*the four are in a huge dogpile, with Yugi at the bottom and Tea on the top*  
  
Yugi : I CAN"T FEEL MY SPINE!!!!  
  
Tea' : Ouchies... O_O MY SKIRT! IT"S RUINIED!!! *bursts into tears*  
  
Yami : Ow... *notices Tea' crying* What IS it with girls and their clothes?!?!?!?  
  
Seto : ......................  
  
Celtic Guardian : Must....Attack....Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon...... *jumps out of pile and runs reallyreallyreallyreally fast* DESTROY!! DESTROY!!! OBLITERATE!!!  
  
Yugi : No!  
  
*Celtic Guardian stops*  
  
Yami : ATTACK!  
  
*Celtic Guardian turns to attack*  
  
Yugi : NO!  
  
*stops*  
  
Yami : OBLITERATE!  
  
*turns to attack*  
  
Yugi : STOP!  
  
*stops*  
  
*now this is a fight between Yami and Yugi with the Celtic Guardian looking confused*  
  
Yami : ANNIHILATE!  
  
Yugi : NO!  
  
Yami : DEMOLISH!  
  
Yugi : STOP!  
  
Yami : TEAR DOWN!  
  
Yugi : DON'T ATTACK!  
  
Celtic Guardian :....................-_-* SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA ATTACK!!  
  
*Celtic Guardian runs and is about to destroy the BEUD*  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
*Ten semis filled with extra-bounce trampolines are being delivered to Peggy's castle*  
  
Peggy : *acting like a excited child* Ooooh! Oooooh! Goodie! My 50,000 extra-bounce trampolines are finally here!  
  
Loaders : *bringing in the trampolines (they're not in boxes)  
  
*anyway, back to Kaiba*  
  
Celtic Guardian : *destroyes BEUD*  
  
(Yugi : 400, Kaiba :0)  
  
*Kaiba doesn't fall off building*  
  
Yami : What?!? Celtic Guardian, ATTACK KAIBA!!!  
  
*Celtic Guardian hits Kaiba with the flat end of his sword*  
  
Seto : OW!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
*meanwhile with the trampolines and Peggy...*  
  
*Seto lands on the lead trampoline, knocking down and smothering the lead trampoline delivery guy*  
  
*BOING*  
  
Lead trampoline delivery guy : OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! X_x  
  
*back on top of the castle*  
  
Yami : *crowing* EAT THAT KAIBA!! NO ONE CAN BEAT THE KING OF GAMES!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU'RE ONLY SECOND-RATE!!!  
  
Yugi : Yami! You killed Kaiba!  
  
Yami : So???  
  
Joey : ???? Uh... is it jus' me, or are there now two Yugi's...?  
  
Tristan : It's not you.  
  
Bakura : One is the Yugi we know, and the other's insane or hyper...  
  
Tea' : Or both. He DID have 6 king-sized candy bars before he and Kaiba dueled, and I guess it now took effect...  
  
Yami : I AM THE BEST!! NO ONE, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
*BOING* *Kaiba bounces back up*  
  
Yami : WHAT THE-?????  
  
Everyone else : ?????  
  
*back on down on the castle, with Peggy*  
  
All other trampoline delivery guys : *drop trampolines and run away, screaming*  
  
*all get into their trucks and drive away reallyreallyreallyreally fast*  
  
Peggy : Hey wait! I forgot to pay you guys!  
  
A delivery guy : *yelling* IT'S ON THE HOUSE!  
  
Peggy : ???? ^-^ My... how convenient... Oh well! Time to have fun!! *bounces on trampoline* *BOING*  
  
*back on top of the castle*  
  
Yami: *ranting* KAIBA'S STILL ALIVE?!?!?  
  
*BOING* *everyone sees Peggy*  
  
Everyone : O_O????  
  
Peggy : Wheeeeeeeee! So much fun! Hi, Yugi-boy!! How was your- *falls back down*  
  
*BOING* *everyone sees Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba : STOP THE RIDE!! STOP THE RIIIIIIIIDE!!!! MOMMYYYYYYYYY!!!! *falls back down*  
  
*BOING* *everyone sees Peggy*  
  
Peggy : Duel?!?  
  
Yugi : *Sweatdrop* Uh... great...  
  
Peggy : That's nice!! Bye-bye!! *falls back down* *notices Kaiba* Hi Kaiba- boy!! Decided to join me???????  
  
Kaiba : I WANNA GO HOOOOOOME!!! I WANT MY MOOOOOOOOMMMMYYYYYY!  
  
Everyone at the top except Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura : *sweatdrop???*  
  
Yami Yugi : *still crowing*  
  
Yami Bakura : *takes over* *jumps off building*  
  
Tea' : ???? What's Bakura doing??  
  
Yami Bakura : *thinking* Pegasus is distracted. With that, I can steal his Millennium Item, and get out of here quickly. *bounces on trampoline*  
  
Peggy : WHEEEEE! *doesn't notice Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura : *thinking* Foolish, stupid mortal. *reaches out and grabs Millennium Eye*  
  
Peggy : OOOWWWWWWWWW! O.*  
  
Yami Bakura : *smirk* *bounces away*  
  
Peggy : Owie... Oh well! *giggles and bounces on more trampolines* ^___________*  
  
Everyone else *BIG Sweatdrop*  
  
*meanwhile, with Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura : *bounces on last trampoline and lands on ground* *thinking* Now I have Pegasus' Millennium Item. But it was too easy...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *materializes in front of Yami Bakura* Darn right it was! Now GIMME THAT!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : O.o WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : *crosses arms* Well, I just knew that you were going to steal an item today...so I came to stop you!  
  
Yami Bakura : *rolls eyes* Don't tell me that you're going to bring the Millennium Eye back to the cartoon-bunny loving freak...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *scoffs* Are you kidding?!? The only reason that I stopped you was that because _you_ already _have_ a Millennium Item!!! I want one too, ya know... I'd prefer the Ankh, but...(since I like ankhs...)  
  
Politically correct people : IT"S THE KEY!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *growls* FINE, THEN, YOU MORONS! _KEY!_ *mutters* stupid @!#$%@!%$....  
  
Yami Bakura : That's the first time I've seen you swear.  
  
Sailor Millennium : So? Your point????  
  
Yami Bakura : Nothing.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Anyway, I didn't come here to chit-chat! I came to take away that Millennium Item of yours! MILLENNIUM SHINING ILLUMINATION ASSULT!  
  
*attack hits Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura : *charred* O.o  
  
Sailor Millennium : *casually takes the Millennium Eye from Yami Bakura's hand* Thank you! *giggles, leaves*  
  
Thera (My Mystical Elf, if you didn't know) : *materializes in front of Sailor Millennium* Hold it, young lady!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *thinking* Uh, oh! Busted! *talking* Uh... yes Thera?  
  
Thera : That Millennium Item doesn't belong to you. Give it back...  
  
Sailor Millennium : Uh, to whom?  
  
Thera : Yami Bakura. It belongs to him, doesn't it?  
  
Yami Bakura : *grins evilly* *looks innocently* Um.. Yes! Yes, it does belong to me! I mean, what is this world coming to??? *puts hands on Sailor Millennium's shoulders* Lovely damsels stealing items...oh, dear...  
  
Sailor Millennium : -_- * *mutters softly* Oh, _please_...  
  
Thera : Give it back to Yami Bakura, now...  
  
Sailor Millennium : What?! It belongs to Pegasus! NOT _HIM_!  
  
Thera : That's enough out of you. Now give it back!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *growls* *hands over Millennium Eye to Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura *evil grin for a second, then turns into a fake smile* Thank you!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *grumbles*  
  
Thera : Now what do you say...?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Why are you acting like my mom?!? Fine then. SORRY!  
  
Thera : NICER!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *growls* Sorry.  
  
Yami Bakura : You're forgiven. *playfully kisses cheek*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *Turns red* trying NOT to slap Yami Bakura in front of Thera* *growls* You are SO lucky that Thera's here...  
  
Thera : Isn't that nice? I'm sorry for Sailor Millennium's behavior. She has a lack of sugar right now, and it sometimes makes her irritable and sometimes a little evil... But that will change when we go home for some cookies! See you! *drags Sailor Millennium away*  
  
Yami Bakura : *waves* *walks off with Millennium Eye with a laugh*  
  
*end*  
  
Yugi : Heh, heh... I guess I didn't see Sailor Millennium and Thera's cameo appearance... But it was still funny, right?  
  
Yami Bakura : She let me have a Millennium Item!  
  
Joey : Only 'cause Thera t'ought it belonged to you, and Sailor Millennium was acting evil dat day.  
  
*Sailor Millennium walks out*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *yawns* Well, that was a good nap! How's everybody?  
  
Joey : We're doin fine.  
  
Sailor Millennium : That's good. *notices Chibi Mokuba, and that Bakura's gone* Where's Bakura? And what happened to Mokuba? *notices HyperYami raiding the sugar cabinet* AND WHY IS YAMI RAIDING THE SUGAR CABINET?!?!?!?  
  
Yugi : Well, Yami Amythest gave Yami the key to the sugar cabinet...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *runs to sugar cabinet* *notices that the chocolate is all gone* THE CHOCOLATE'S GONE?!?!? MY MOM WILL _KILL_ ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*suddenly door opens*  
  
*Crystal (my mom) steps in*  
  
Sailor Millennium : O.O!!!!!  
  
Crystal : Hi, honey! I just got back from the store, and-  
  
Sailor Millennium : *shoves the YGO cast into her room* Did you buy any chocolate?????  
  
Crystal : No... There was some in the sugar cabinet. *looks to see all the chocolate gone* *slightly insane* WHAT?!? WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY CHOCOLATE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : ^ ^U  
  
Crystal : AMA-  
  
Sailor Millennium : STOP!  
  
Crystal : What?!? You have better have a GOOD explination for eating all of MY chocolate! Let's hear it, young lady!  
  
*meanwhile in Sailor Millennium's room*  
  
*the YGO cast can clearly hear the yelling (or conversation) while Yami Bakura is looking at Sailor Millennium's stuff*  
  
Yami : Now I know where the "getting insane when the candy's gone" comes from...  
  
Everyone else except Yami Bakura : ^ ^U *nod, nod*  
  
Yami Bakura : *looking at Sailor Millennium's deck* She has practically all of the cards I have!!! She only needs a few morphing jars, a just desserts card, and she has all of the cards I show on the program! *sighs* She must like me...  
  
Joey : She only likes- *pauses* Nah, it's too easy...  
  
Yami Bakura : *didn't hear Joey* *blush, sigh*  
  
*back to Mom*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Mommy, I'll tell you the truth. You see, one of my reviewers gave Yami the key to the sugar cabinet while I was sleeping, and he ate all the chocolate while I was asleep!  
  
Crystal : *scoffing look* Yami? That older looking version of Yugi from Yu- Gi-Oh?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yep.  
  
Crystal : *scoffs* Oh, _PLEASE!_ THAT'S THE STUPIDEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER AMAR-  
  
Sailor Millennium : MOOOMMY!  
  
Crystal : *suspicious glare* Why are you interrupting me when I say your name?  
  
Sailor Millennium : O.OU! Uh... nothing...  
  
Crystal : Amar-  
  
Sailor Millennium : Mommy! Stop!  
  
Crystal : *glare* Let me know why I can't say your name.  
  
Sailor Millennium :............  
  
Crystal : ....-_-* AMARA!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : What the?!? Oh no! Mommy!!! Why?!?!?  
  
Crystal : ???  
  
*Back in my room*  
  
Yami Bakura : *hears Crystal yell "AMARA!", drops deck* Amara?? Her name is Amara????  
  
*back with mom*  
  
Crystal : Are you going to tell what _really_ happened? T.V. characters, no matter how much you want them to, can not be in the real world!  
  
*Yami Bakura busts out of room*  
  
Crystal, Sailor Millennium : O.o???  
  
*the rest of the YGO! cast follows*  
  
Yami : Wanna bet on that?!? Now, WHERE'S THE REST OF THE CHOCOLATE?!?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium :*BIG sweatdrop* I told ya, Mom.  
  
Crystal : O.o I can't....believe it...  
  
Yami Bakura : Your name is Amara Kirei?  
  
Sailor Millennium : What the?!? HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT?!?  
  
Yami Bakura : *acting smooth* I didn't baby. You just told me!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *thinking* THAT was Link87's doing. Mental Note : NEVER let the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast watch Austin Powers...  
  
Crystal : Amara... I didn't know you had a boyfriend!  
  
Sailor Millennium : O.o WHAT?!?  
  
Crystal : This boy right here... *points to Yami Bakura* He's your boyfriend, right?? *smiles happily* Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you!  
  
Yami Bakura : *looks shocked a minute, then grins evily just for a second* *puts arm around Sailor Millennium's waist smiling* Yes, Mrs. Kirei, I am her boyfriend. *to Sailor Millennium* Isn't that right, precious? *nuzzles cheek gently*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *BLUSH* -_-* *growls softly but dangerously* Stop...it... or I'll...slap you...  
  
Crystal : What was that, honey? *to Yami Bakura* Oh, anyway, I thought she'd never get a boyfriend! She always said that she'd never have one, and I'd always said she'd be wrong! It looks like I was right all along! ^_^ Right, honey????  
  
Sailor Millennium : Mommy! *thinking* Alright, I have two choices. Either go along with this and have mom find out later that I don't like him... but... I _do_ care for him...No! I already told all my reviewers and the cast that I don't... and if I told my true feelings they'd all laugh, including Yami Bakura...and I couldn't take that rejection! I just have to keep the reviewers and the cast thinking that I don't like him! *talks* Mommy...  
  
Crystal : Yes?  
  
Sailor Millennium : *shadow that covers the eyes* Sorry to dissapoint you... but... I... *in a rush* don't like Yami Bakura...  
  
Crystal : O.o??? But I thought-  
  
Sailor Millennium : *shadow still there* You thought wrong, Mommy. *pries Yami Bakura's arm off and glares cruelly* I _don't_ like him.  
  
Everyone else : Huh?!?  
  
Yami Bakura : You can't be serious...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *shadow STILL there* I am... *growls* I _HATE_ HIM!!  
  
Yami Bakura : *if you've never seen a really bad heartbreak look, this is it...* No...That can't be right... You _are_ joking, *tiny tears in eyes, voice cracks a little* aren't you...?  
  
Sailor Millennium : ........................  
  
Yami Bakura : *face hardens* *in cruelest voice ever* Fine, you self- centered mortal. It's not like I ever cared for you anyway! *storms out and slams door*  
  
Everyone else : .......................  
  
Sailor Millennium : .......*tears are suddenly in eyes* *whispers* Self- centered... That's right. I am self-centered... But... *voice cracks* I did what was best... *sob* right?  
  
Yugi : Sailor Millennium...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *crying, but angry face* What?!?  
  
Yugi : You're not self-centered. Yami Bakura was just hurt, that's all.  
  
Yami : You're wrong. He was beyond heartbroken. I may dislike the tomb robber, but I can't help but feel sorry for him.  
  
Everyone else : Mmmhmmm.  
  
Sailor Millennium : But... I thought you guys would laugh or raise eyebrows if you found out I liked him a lot. Or I thought you-  
  
Tristan : You gotta stop trying to please everyone else. You have to also stand firm for yourself. Don't worry about what _we_ think.  
  
Mai : Tristan's right. You have to follow your heart, not what you think on how we're going to judge you.  
  
*Bakura walks in*  
  
Bakura : Hello everyone! Don't ask about the date... *notices everyone sad* What happened?  
  
Joey : Your Yami was tryin to have Sailor Millennium like him, and she told him that she hated him, and he walked off, to put it short.  
  
Bakura : *to Sailor Millennium* You-You what?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : I told him that I hated him, and I didn't like him at all... *crying* But it all wasn't true!  
  
Bakura : *pauses* That's not what he thinks...  
  
Yugi : What does he think?  
  
Bakura : My Yami thinks that Sailor Millennium doesn't care for him at all, and he's very very (and I mean deep) deeply heartbroken.  
  
Sailor Millennium : I don't get it. I said that I hated him before...  
  
Bakura : *pauses again* Not that extremely, he thinks. I don't know all, I'm just reading his mind, not talking to him. He knows I'm reading his mind, but he doesn't care.  
  
Joey : Why didn't he jus' use da love spray on her?  
  
Sailor Millennium : The what?!?  
  
Bakura : Hold on a sec. *pauses* He thought that it was pointless. Why live a relationship with false love than try to build and live one that has true love? He wanted to actually win Sailor Millennium's heart, not steal it.  
  
Tristan : That's a surprise, coming from a thief himself...  
  
Joey : Dat wasn't funny, Tristan.  
  
Tristan : I wasn't being funny.  
  
Joey : Oh.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Well, I guess it's too late for that... My heart isn't worth winning anyway...  
  
Bakura : ...No. He still wants it.  
  
Sailor Millennium : *sob* Why?? Why would he still want _my_ heart if I just broke and literally shattered his?!?  
  
Mai : You've never experienced love, have you?  
  
Sailor Millennium : *sniffle* No...  
  
Mai : He still loves you. He still wants to hold your heart-  
  
Bakura : Yes. Sorry to interrupt, but, my Yami still has a very tiny flicker of hope that you were only embarrassed and weren't thinking clearly. He's grasping that hope, trying to dull the sharp pains into a duller heartache. *pause* Why don't you go talk to him?  
  
Sailor Millennium : ME?!? ...No! He'll get angry with me! I know it! He'll yell at me, then-  
  
Bakura : He'll want to hold you and apologize. You see, despite the rough exterior and uncaring disposition and harsh voice, Yami Bakura is very fragile. I know that he'll probably throw a fit that I told you all this, but, his self-esteem, pride... all easy to break and shatter. I accidently did once, and he just wanted to be left alone. He will probably do the same with you, but by just reading his mind...*pause* He'd secretly beg for you to come back. He's over by the shores not far from here. Go. Talk to him.  
  
Sailor Millennium : But-  
  
Everyone else : GO!  
  
Sailor Millennium : ....Alright. *leaves*  
  
*silence*  
  
Crystal : .....You all are right about a few things on Amara.  
  
Yugi : What's that?  
  
Crystal : Amara _does_ want to please all of her friends, even if it means sacrificing what _she_ wants, for what _they_ want. *sigh* She does this because... because she was rejected by others when she was a kid. When she finally _was_ accepted, she wanted to keep her friends, no matter what the cost. This made her manipulate her own soul, making her a little bit what she isn't.  
  
Tea' : So you're saying that sometimes she wears a mask?  
  
Crystal : Yes, sort of. She's also very naive. She doesn't know a lot about the real world, due to practically cutting herself off of it for about three years. She's new to practically everything this world has. Especially love.  
  
Everyone else : ...Oh.  
  
Crystal : I just hope everything works out...  
  
*meanwhile on the shores* (Oh, a little warning. This part is pretty fluffy, so if you no like fluffiness, don't read! This is why I also put "Romance" in the category...* *gets wacked in the head with ruler by Mrs. Seipman {she returns!!! -_-} because of a improper sentence* Ow........)  
  
*Yami Bakura is sitting on the sand at the beach, while Sailor Millennium just arrived*  
  
Yami Bakura : ............................. *whispers*...Why...? I thought that........... *frustrated sob* Why?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Um... excuse me?  
  
Yami Bakura : *looks up angrily and notices Sailor Millennium, a pained look on his face, but instantly turns to scorn* What do _you_ want?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : I...uh....um....I...  
  
Yami Bakura : *glare* Go away! I don't _need_ nor _want_ you here! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *crying*....Alright... *sob* *turns around to leave*  
  
Yami Bakura : *softens* Wait....wait.... Come back.... I'm sorry.... Just please... come back....  
  
Sailor Millennium : *crying too hard, can't hear him* *walking away*  
  
Yami Bakura : *stands up and gently grabs her wrist*  
  
Sailor Millennium :.......*sob* Y-y-yes?  
  
Yami Bakura :..................... *sits down and gently places her on his lap*...........I'm sorry.  
  
Sailor Millennium :..............*sniffle*  
  
Yami Bakura : I truly am. Please forgive me...  
  
Sailor Millennium :....A-a-actually, it's _you_ that should forgive _me_.... *crying* I-I-I-I-I'm sorry!  
  
Yami Bakura : .......*thinking* She truly _does_ care for me... But...she said that she didn't! But...maybe that was a cover-up... *speaks* Amara...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *hic* Yes? *sniffle*  
  
Yami Bakura : Do you.... Do you love me?  
  
Sailor Millennium :..........*blushes* Um.....I....  
  
Yami Bakura : Do you?  
  
Sailor Millennium : ....Yes.... *looking worried* Please don't laugh! I-  
  
Yami Bakura : *kisses Amara/Sailor Millennium gently*  
  
*kiss ends*  
  
Yami Bakura : *tears in eyes, but smiling and a little teasingly* Aren't you going to slap me or something?  
  
Sailor Millennium : *tears in eyes and smiling too* Not now, but maybe a little later... *giggles* *lightly taps Yami Bakura's cheek with her hand* There. I slapped you.  
  
Yami Bakura : Ouch. That hurt.  
  
Sailor Millennium : ^-^ It should.  
  
Both : *laugh quietly*  
  
Yami Bakura : *smiles* Oh... About the "love spray"... R Amythest gave me love spray to help you fall in love with me. *smiles happily* But it looks like I don't need it. Here. *gives Love Spray and Anti-Love spray bottles to Sailor Millennium*  
  
Sailor Millennium : ^_^ *notices Anti-love spray* Wait a minute... this anti-love spray was probably for me... *glare* did you steal it in hopes of me not getting out of the spell?!?  
  
Yami Bakura : *sweatdrop* Um...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *glares, then smiles* But you did say it was pointless, so I forgive you. ^_^ You didn't ever need the love spray!  
  
Yami Bakura : *sigh of relief*  
  
Sailor Millennium : ^_^ *turns a little sad* So... do you forgive me for what _I've_ done? I mean, what I did to you was worse than anything you did to me...  
  
Yami Bakura : I forgive you. No more apologizing. *holds up Millennium Ring* I can look into people's souls, remember? *nuzzles her cheek fondly* I know what you really felt just now... That you were not thinking clearly...and that you love me.  
  
Sailor Millennium : *BLUSH* Let's not get too mushy, now. The reviewers are wanting me to end this chapter... *tries to get up, but Yami Bakura won't let go* Yabaku!  
  
Yami Bakura : Decided to give me a little pet name, huh?  
  
Sailor Millennium : *BLUSH* Uh... did I say that??? I meant, Yami Bak-  
  
Yami Bakura : I like it. Let's go back.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Okay.  
  
*back at Kirei residence, the fluffiness is over...well, there is a LITTLE bit of fluffiness here*  
  
Crystal : Well, I wonder what's taking so long...  
  
Bakura : I wonder how Yami is. *pause*  
  
Joey : Either he's reallyreallyreally happy, or he's dead.  
  
Tristan : Not funny...  
  
Joey : Hey! I'm just tryin to lighten da mood!  
  
Yugi : I'm wondering how Sailor Millennium is...  
  
Yami : She's fine. I know it. Now Yami Bakura on the other hand...  
  
Tristan : STILL not funny...  
  
Yami and Joey : *glare at Tristan*  
  
Crystal : Well, It's a good thing I secretly bought chocolate chips for Chocolate chip cookies, so I start baking them. *walks into kitchen*  
  
Yami : CHOCOLATE?!?!? WHERE?!?!? *runs into kitchen*  
  
*WHACK!!!* *BANG!!*, *CRACK!!!*, *SPLAT!!!!* *BOOM!*  
  
Yami : *comes back with many bumps on head* O.o^ Owie..........  
  
Crystal : *slightly insane, holding a frying pan* STAY AWAY FROM _MY_ CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami and the other cast : O.O!!! Yes, MAAM!!!  
  
*Sailor Millennium and Yami Bakura stroll in*  
  
Yugi : She's back!  
  
Joey : And Yami Bakura's alive!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura : *glare*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *smiles* *slightly glomps Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura : *smiles, blushes*  
  
Yugi : So you two are finally together, huh??  
  
Sailor Millennium : *smiles, nod, nod*  
  
Joey : It only took 5 chapters...  
  
Tristan : Now THAT was funny!  
  
Joey : Actually, I was being serious...  
  
Tristan : Oh.  
  
Sailor Millennium : Well, it's time to end this chappie! *It's only about 25 pages... -_-* Thanks for waiting so long!! Please review! NO FLAMES! And NO getting mad about me and Yami Bakura! (this is for two Yamis...you know who you are...)  
  
Crystal : Cookies are ready!! I made 20 dozen!!!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : O.O?!?!? COOKIES?!?!?!? YAY!!!!! *Sailor Millennium and all the YGO! cast run into Kitchen*  
  
*Munch, Munch* ^_______________^ Yummy!!!! Bye! *Hear Crystal scream "YAMI!!! STOP EATING ALL THE COOKIES!!!!*  
  
HyperYami : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM THE KING OF COOKIES!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *sweatdrop* 


	6. Happy early birthday, R Amythest! party ...

Sailor Millennium : Hi!!!!!!! I'm back for another chapter!!  
  
Yugi : Yep!!!  
  
Reviewers (Including R Amythest) : IT'S ABOUT TIME!!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!?!?!?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : ^^;;;;;;;; Eh....  
  
Link87 : ...You were grounded...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *sweatdrop* Yep...  
  
Reviewers : FOR *SIX* MONTHS?!?!?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yep...technically I still am, but I'm updating for three reasons: One: To let my reviewers know that I'm still alive, Two: To hope that my reviewers won't kill me, Three...  
  
Reviewers: *holding up pitchforks and knives*  
  
Reviewer 1: KILL HER!!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : O.O!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi : Hey!! That's not a nice thing to do!  
  
Link87 : She's typing near a Christian environment! (Well, there's a church nearby....)  
  
Reviewer 1: Oh.  
  
Reviewer 2: Okay....CRUCIFY HER!!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : O.O!! GAHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs away*  
  
Insane reviewers : *chase after Sailor Millennium*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *running away, screaming that the grounding was because of not good enough grades, and cursing parents for going overboard*  
  
Link87 : *sweatdropping* ...HEY!  
  
Insane reviewers : *stop* WHAT?!?  
  
Link87 : AMARA'S SECRET CANDY STASH AT 3 O'CLOCK!! *points to behind the refrigerator*  
  
Sailor Millennium: WHAT?!?  
  
Insane reviewers : ..... :P CANDY!!! *run to refrigerator, take all the candy and leave*  
  
Link87 : WHEW!  
  
Sailor Millennium : LAAAAAAAAARRY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura (who I will now call Ryou for typing's sake, and Yami Bakura is still Yami Bakura) : ANGRY AUTHORESS ALERT!!!  
  
Seto : Not to mention insane...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *points to Seto with an evil glare* AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH LARRY, *YOU'RE* NEXT!!!!  
  
Seto : O_O!!!  
  
Seto fans : NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *gather around Seto*  
  
Seto : *smirks*  
  
Seto haters : *pry off Seto fans* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Joyce : *pops in* School! *leaves*  
  
(That is a little joke between R Amythest and me. The initials to my school are M-W-A, so every time she uses 'Mwahahahahahaha', someone (or Joyce) pops in and says 'School!'  
  
*hear crickets chirp*  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Oooooooooookay........)  
  
(the next few scenes are omitted, but let's just say there is an unconscious Seto and Link87, shall we?? *runs away from enraged rabid Seto fangirls*)  
  
Sailor Millennium : *calms down* Uh... *takes out a piece of candy and ends non-sugar high...for now* I'd like to share something with you guys. I got my best friend at school into Yu-Gi-Oh! a few months ago. Cool, right? I let her listen to my brother's "Yu-Gi-Oh! Music to duel by" CD, and we were listening to "We'll be there", and all was going well, until...  
  
*flashback (Oh, this acually happened... O.o)*  
  
*"We'll be there" ends, "Face up, face down is about to begin in a few seconds*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Hmm... I'll let this song pass through...  
  
Alexa : Huh? What song?  
  
Sailor Millennium : "Face up, Face down". Pegasus sings this one.  
  
Alexa : He's the bad guy, right?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yup. Basically, this is his "I'm full of myself" song.  
  
Alexa : Hmm...  
  
Pegasus : Welcome all my honored guests...  
  
Alexa : THAT'S Pegasus?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Uh... Yeah... why do you ask...?  
  
Alexa : His voice is SO SEXY!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : O.O?!? WHAT?!? You're kidding, right?!?  
  
Alexa : No!!! His voice is SO HOT!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : ARE YOU CRAZY?!?  
  
Alexa : I wanna listen to all of this! Hush!  
  
Sailor Millennium : -_-  
  
*Face up, face down" ends*  
  
Alexa : *pushes repeat button* I gotta listen to this again!! *sighs dreamily* I love his voice... *blushes, giggling* His voice is so SEXY!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Riiiiiiiiiiiiight. I think his laughing is stupid.  
  
Alexa : His laugh is hot!! This is his real voice on the show, right?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : -_- Yeah...  
  
Alexa : I GOTTA COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE!! I WANT TO SEE HIM!  
  
Sailor Millennium : I uh, brought my two Cds of Yu-Gi-Oh! that I got from McDonalds... Unfortunately I got Kaiba and Pegasus...  
  
Alexa : Let me look at the Pegasus one!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : -_- *brings out Peggy CD and hands it to Alexa*  
  
Alexa : ....*looks at cover* This is what he looks like? *looks at CD* WHOA!  
  
Sailor Millennium : What?  
  
Alexa : HE'S SOOOOOOOOOOO HOT!!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : -_-;;; .....Yeah. Sure. I personally think that Yami Bakura is better looking...  
  
Alexa : Nah! Pegasus is better!  
  
Sailor Millennium : How would you know? You've never SEEN Yami Bakura! (She's only seen one episode, and that was the second episode in the Virtual world... She was a dorm student, and didn't watch TV often.) Oh, and did you know that Pegasus disappears after a while...?  
  
Alexa : WHAT?!? No!! HOW?!?!?!?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Yami Bakura takes his Millennium Eye, and Pegasus gets sick, and he's never seen again... Oh, well...  
  
Alexa : O.O! NO! CURSE YOU, YAMI BAKURA!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : O.o;;; Eh...  
  
Alexa : WHY?!? WHY DOES HE TAKE PEGASUS MILLENNIUM ITEM?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Because Yami Bakura wants all seven.  
  
Alexa : *slightly insane* HE CAN TAKE THAT PYRAMID THING!! JUST LEAVE PEGASUS ALONE!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : The Millennium Puzzle?? But that's Yugi's!!  
  
Alexa : So???  
  
Sailor Millennium : *sigh* Shadi has two Millennium Items...  
  
Alexa : Then Yami Bakura can take one of Shadi's! He won't mind!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Okay....sure... You obviously don't know much about the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!, do you...  
  
Alexa : *didn't hear me, listening to "Face up, Face down"*  
  
Sailor Millennium : u_u;  
  
Alexa : Can I borrow this CD?!?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : I'll ask my brother. It's his CD.  
  
Alexa : He won't mind!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Why don't you listen to all the songs? Then you can tell me how the other ones are to you.  
  
Alexa : Kay! =^_________________________________^=  
  
Sailor Millennium : -_-;; *muttering* Oh, brother...  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Everyone : o.O  
  
Yugi : She wanted Yami Bakura to have my Millennium Puzzle??  
  
Sailor Millennium : --;; So he wouldn't take Pegasus' Millennium Eye...  
  
Seto : So did she listen to the other songs? Namely, mine??  
  
Sailor Millennium : .....  
  
*another flashback, the next day, at lunch*  
  
Sailor Millennium : So, did you listen to the other songs? What did you think of them?  
  
Alexa : ^-^; Actually, I never got past that one song... *giggles*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *anime crash*  
  
*in Alexa's room*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *opens door*  
  
*"Face up, Face down" is playing*  
  
Sailor Millennium : u_u; *sigh*  
  
Alexa : *sings along to "Face up, Face down"*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Figures...  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Sailor Millennium : ....No.  
  
Seto : Dang it...  
  
Yami : I can't believe it! A PEGASUS fan?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : More than a fan. A huge crush is more like it....  
  
Yami : Now you have TWO Pegasus fans to worry about...  
  
Joey : Who?  
  
Sailor Millennium : TatooineDweller and Alexa. Not that I care about them being fans of Pegasus, but to me it's a little weird. But then again, everyone likes someone! I try not to offend any of the fans of whoever they like,though! Heck, I will even bash Yami Bakura sometimes!  
  
Yami Bakura : WHAT?!  
  
Sailor Millennium : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *insane look*  
  
Everyone else : o.O;; *take one step away from Sailor Millennium*  
  
Yugi : ^^; *hands Sailor Millennium a Twix bar* You need this?  
  
Sailor Millennium : TWIX!! *drool* GIMME THAT!! *tears open wrapper and munches on Twix bar* ^__________________________________^  
  
Yugi : Uh....^^;  
  
Sailor Millennium : Hee, hee!! Yummy!! Thanks, Yugi! *glomps Yugi*  
  
Yugi : =^-^=  
  
Tea: *glares at Sailor Millennium*  
  
Sailor Millennium : ^ ^; Uh...Anyways...Back to the Pegasus thing. Oh, and TatooineDweller, (sorry for not telling you for HOW long... -_-) You can defend Pegasus if you want...I don't know if I'll torture him a lot, since my best friend will wreak havoc on me if she finds out...IF. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.... *clears throat* Ahem. Guys?  
  
Everyone else : ???  
  
Sailor Millennium : I need to find the TRUE answer to this... *whips out skull and looks at it* Does Alexa truly have a crush of Pegasus? Or does she not have a true crush on Pegasus? That is the question...  
  
Link87 : *wakes up* LAME!  
  
Everyone else : *sweatdrop*  
  
Seto : *wakes up* Huuuh???  
  
Sailor Millennium : *glares at Link87* *ignores Seto* Ahem. *puts skull away* So, to find out... I'm going to... summon Pegasus!  
  
Link87 : *plays Timpani* *DUH, DUH, DUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH*  
  
Yami : WHAT?!?  
  
Seto and Mokuba : NOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Mokuba : HIDE MEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Yugi : WHY?!?  
  
Link87 : Are you insane?!?  
  
Ryou : AHHHHHH!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : ^^; Hehe...Sorry. Um...Yeah. *takes a deep breath* Okay... PEGASUS!! I SUMMON YOU!!!!  
  
*lights flash, along with lightning and thunder*  
  
Yami : WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!?  
  
Yugi : NOOOOOO! YAMI, SAVE MEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Mokuba : *gasp, hides behind Seto*  
  
Seto : *waiting nervously*  
  
*A flash of light reveals...*  
  
Everyone : *scream*  
  
Pegasus : You have need of me?  
  
Everyone : ???  
  
Yami : That's not Maximillion Pegasus!  
  
Yugi : It's a winged horse!  
  
Mokuba : With a horn like a unicorn!  
  
*Pegasus from Sailor Moon is present, ya know, Helios*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Eh...Oops.  
  
Link87 : Nice one, Amara. Next time, be specific???  
  
Sailor Millennium : *glare* *Whacks Link87 with Authoress Mallet* *WHACK*  
  
Link87 : OWW! @_@  
  
Yami : You know, you've been pretty destructive today...especially to your brother...  
  
Sailor Millennium : *glare, sticks tongue out at Yami*  
  
Yugi : Cool Pegasus!  
  
Helios : I am the Pegasus Helios. Is there something you need?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Eh... Not from you. You see, I was expecting a different Pegasus... A dude by the name of Maximillion Pegasus...  
  
Yugi : But that's okay, you're better!  
  
Joey : We don' need that Psycho Freak! You're tons better!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *sigh* As cool as it may be, you have to go back to Elyson. See ya. *snaps fingers and Helios dissapears* Now...I must find out if Alexa is under a spell! *takes another deep breath* Maximillion PEGASUS!! I summon you!!!!!  
  
*tons of lightning and thunder (more than last time)*  
  
*heavy winds*  
  
Yami : NOW we can be scared!  
  
Joey : NOT HIM!! NOOOOOTTTT HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!!  
  
Yugi : *hides behind Yami*  
  
Mokuba : *hides behind Seto*  
  
Mokuba : *to Seto* You'll protect me, right?!?!  
  
Tristan : *hides behind Joey* Don't worry, bro...If you die, I'll protect and always be with Serenity... You won't have to worry about her at all!!!  
  
Joey : -_-# DA ONLY THING YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IS HOW MUCH YOU'RE GONNA BE HURTIN' IF YOU TOUCH MY SISTAH!!  
  
Tristan : O.O!!!  
  
Link87: @_@  
  
Tea : *screams* *hides behind Yugi*  
  
Yugi : Don't worry, Tea'! I'll protect you!  
  
Yami : And I guess that means I have to protect you...?  
  
Yugi : Uh... Yeah?  
  
Yami : *sweatdrop*  
  
Mai : *hides behind Joey and Tristan*  
  
*A HUGE flash of light reveals...*  
  
*the one and only...*  
  
Peggy : Hello, Amara-girl.  
  
Sailor Millennium : -_-#  
  
Everyone else : *screams*  
  
Yami : IT'S THE EVIL DUDE!!!  
  
Yugi : EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!  
  
Joey : I t'ought that Yami Malik was now da evil dude...  
  
Tristan: I thought his name was Marik...  
  
Joey: No, it's Yami Malik!  
  
Tristan : NO, MARIK!!  
  
Joey: YAMI MALIK!!  
  
Tristan : MARIK!!!  
  
Joey : YAMI MALIK!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan : MARIK!  
  
Joey : YAMI MAL-  
  
Yami Amythest : *pops in* YOU'RE BOTH WRONG! IT'S MARIKU! *dissapears*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Okay, stop it you guys!! It's the same fricken person for crying out loud!  
  
Tristan : Okay...  
  
Joey : Yami Malik.  
  
Tristan : *glare*  
  
Peggy : *clears throat* Well, Amara-girl, why did you call me here?  
  
Sailor Millennium : Well, But I have a serious question to ask you-  
  
Peggy : You have a hidden deep interest in me?!? I KNEW IT!! *blushes* Amara, I knew you'd tell me someday!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *HUGE sweatdrop* Um...No..!! I'm in love with Yami Bakura, thank you very much!  
  
Peggy : What?!? But I thought that since you didn't torture me, you'd like me!! I mean, every author practically bashes me!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Sorry, but I love Yami Bakura...  
  
Peggy : Dang it... *brightens up* But I can still-  
  
Yami Bakura : *glares at Peggy, cracks knuckles*  
  
Sailor Millennium : And he'd KILL you if you ever flirted with me.  
  
Peggy : O.O!! Then again, maybe not...  
  
Sailor Millennium : Uh, yeah. Anyway...I was wondering...wait. I don't wonder, I KNOW!  
  
Peggy : ???  
  
Sailor Millennium : YOU CAST A SPELL ON MY FRIEND ALEXA, DIDN'T YOU?!?  
  
Peggy : ??? Huh??  
  
Sailor Millennium : *grabs Peggy* DON'T YOU ACT DUMB IN FRONT OF ME!!!! THE ONLY WAY FOR ALEXA TO GO CRAZY OVER YOU IS A SPELL!!! *shakes Peggy* TELL MEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Peggy : I swear, I didn't! Who's Alexa??  
  
Alexa : *walks in* Hey, Amara! How's it going? Your mom drove me over- WHAT?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : What's wrong??  
  
Alexa : Is that...that...that..?!?  
  
Sailor Millennium : That who?  
  
Alexa : OHMIGOSH!! IS THAT MAXIMILLION PEGASUS?!?!?!?!?  
  
Peggy : And who might you be??  
  
Sailor Millennium : -_- Oh, brother...  
  
Alexa : *runs over, shoves Sailor Millennium out of the way*  
  
Sailor Millennium : *drops Peggy and is shoved into Yugi*  
  
Yugi : *blushes* *to Sailor Millennium* Ummm... Hi...  
  
Sailor Millennium : Owie... Huh? Oh, hi, Yugi...  
  
Tea' : *death glare at Sailor Millennium*  
  
Yugi : *notices death glare* Um, I think you should get off me...  
  
Sailor Millennium : Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. *stands up*  
  
Alexa : *chatting and acting kinda like a rabid fangirl with Peggy*  
  
Peggy : =^_________________________________^=  
  
Sailor Millennium : -_-;;; Uh, right. Now, to the point... ^_^ Anywayz, I made up this idea with my brother...actually, he made up most of the first part...(WARNING: Weirdness and extreme hyperness alert...but my brother's ideas are mostly weird...and mine are hyper!) It's when Peggy is about to "steal" Tea's, Tristan's and Ryou's souls...Oh, and my brother's hyper, so that's the explanation here. Also, I don't own "The Mask", and Yu-Gi-Oh! Anyway, begin!  
  
~Begin~  
  
Peggy : And I will also gain possession of your Millennium Ring!  
  
Ryou: *gasp*  
  
Peggy : *laughs* *surprised look* Hm?? What's this!?  
  
Yami Bakura : *chuckles evilly* Change of plans.  
  
Peggy : Can this be!? I-  
  
Link87 : *appears out of nowhere in front of Yami Bakura, Tea' and Tristan* Hit it!  
  
*spotlights shine everywhere*  
  
Link87 : *dressed up as Cuban Pete from "the Mask"* *starts dancin' with maracacas in hands*  
  
Yami Bakura , Peggy, Weird Hooded Dudes, Tristan, Tea' : ???  
  
Link87 : *smirk* They call me Cuban Pete! I'm the king of the Rhamba beat!  
  
When I play the maracas I go Chick-chicky-boom, Chick-chicky boom. *still dancin like Cuban Pete*  
  
Everyone else : O.o  
  
Link87: Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete! I'm the craze of my native street! When I start to dance, everything goes Chick-chicky-boom, Chick-chicky boom! *throws maracacas*  
  
*they break...on a weird hooded dude's head*  
  
WHD : OWWWWWWWWWWW!!! @.@  
  
Link87 : *still dancin'...--;;;* The senoritas, they sing! And they swing with their lamberos! *runs over to Tea* It's very nice!  
  
Tea' : O_____o????  
  
Link87 : So full of spice!!!  
  
Tea' : O_________________o?????????  
  
Link87 : And when they sing, they bring a happy ring, it's Singing that song, all the day looooooooong!!! *bounces off a tablet* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^________________^  
  
WHD, Peggy, Tristan, Tea', Yami Bakura : O__________________________________o  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Yugi : *wakes up from Grandpa's message early* *hears insane music* Huhhhh??? *rubs eyes* I'd better check it out.... *walks through a hallway, enters a room and finds a trap door* Hmmm....*walks down trap door* *tiny scared voice* I hear drunk people... (Hehehe...poking a little fun at 'The sixth sense', even though I haven't seen it... ^^;;;)  
  
*back to my hyper brother...*  
  
Link87 : *lands* So, if ya like the beat! Take a lesson from Cuban Pete! And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky- boom! *waves fingers as if trying to cast a spell on Tea'*  
  
Yami Bakura : *rolls eyes and mutters something about bashing stupid mortals on the head*  
  
Link87 : O________o??? What?!? IT'S NOT WORKING!!!!  
  
Tea': He's lost it...  
  
Tristan : And I thought PEGASUS was wacko...  
  
Yami Bakura : *picks upa piece of...(wood?) and calmly proceeds to Link87*  
  
Link87 : WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE SPELL?!?!?!? *waves fingers around idiotically*  
  
*WHACK!!!*  
  
Link87 : Oooooooo.... X_x  
  
Yami Bakura : *holds up piece of wood* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Everyone : O_o  
  
*in a fit of insanity and hyperness, I've decided to do BlueLagoonLoon's idea mixed in too...*  
  
Guards and more WHD: *barge through* What happened?!?  
  
Yami Bakura :*lauging insanely and evilly* *holds out card* MAN-EATER BUG!!!!  
  
*A flash of light reveals....*  
  
Teletubbies : MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Sue me if I'm wrong with the names...actually, please don't...)  
  
La-la : La-La!!! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *starts beating up WHD*  
  
Tinky-winky : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *uses weird forehead thing to blast up the walls*  
  
Other two : *laugh insanely and blow up the castle, along with beating up Peggy, the WHD, and the guards*  
  
Yami Bakura : *a little confused why the Man-eater Bug isn't there, but smirks evilly and grabs the Millennium Eye*  
  
Peggy : OWWWWW!!! @.*  
  
Yami Bakura and the Teletubbies : *laugh insanely*  
  
Tinky-winky : *turns to Yami Bakura* Okay, bub. We blew up the castle, and had a lot of fun, too...but WHERE'S OUR PAY?!?!?  
  
Yami Bakura : O.o??? I don't remember ever hiring you...  
  
Peggy : *cough* *gasp* IDIOTS!! IT *COUGH* WAS *HACK* *ME* WHO *CHOKE* HIRED YOU *#@*(#@*)#@*#)@*(!!!! AND I DIDN'T WANT THE CASTLE BLOWN UP!!! I *COUGH* WANTED YOU BAKAS TO BEAT UP YUGI'S FRIENDS AND TAKE YUGI'S MILLENNIUM *CHOKE* PUZZLE!!!!!  
  
Tristan and Tea (who somehow survived the chaos and destruction (they tend to do that a lot, don't they...?)) : ?????  
  
Teletubbies : Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh........  
  
La-La : Oh, well...LET'S WRECK HAVOC ACROSS THE WORLD!!!  
  
Other two Teletubbies : YEAH! WE ALREADY DO ON THAT STUPID SHOW!!!!  
  
Teletubbies : *laugh insanely and run away, destroying everything in their path*  
  
Yugi : *opens charred door* O__o??? What happened??? *looks at Peggy* Does this mean that I get Grandpa's soul now?!?!?!?  
  
*end*  
  
Link87 : HEY! THAT WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!!!  
  
Sailor Millennium : *hmphs* I just made it better, that's all...  
  
Yami Bakura : I'm not THAT insane...  
  
Ryou : Want to bet on that???  
  
Yami Bakura : *glares at Ryou*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Okay, I originally was going to end it there, but the main reason I updated was...IT IS R AMYTHEST'S BIRTHDAY!!!! (Actually it's early, but I don't have time to update any later...)  
  
Ryou : O.o???  
  
Sailor Millennium : Which means...I'm gonna give *her* a party because she gave *me* one a while ago!! But I don't have much time, so....I'll have to put up a special chapter later....GOMEN!!!!  
  
Everyone : Awwwwwwwwwwww.....  
  
R Amythest : WHAT?!  
  
Sailor Millennium : Sorry, but the library's closing early...  
  
R Amythest : *grumbles*  
  
Sailor Millennium : Soo...sorry about the long wait! I'll do changes in my profile later, and the party chappie next week! Review! (Okay...you can flame me now... I deserve it... *braces self for a lot of flames* ) 


End file.
